Save My Soul
by myibanimeluver
Summary: When Maka starts to undergo depression due to the abuse from somebody at home.  Kid is stopping at nothing to help her, who will assist him in this near impossible mission? SoulXMaka  It may seem like KidXMaka but it's not don't worry  ;
1. Chapter 1, You're Helping Me, Again Why?

**Save My Soul, A Soul Eater Fanfiction**

Chapter One, You're Helping Me, Again Why?

I silently walked down the cement path, the chill of the wind hitting my arms. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up as if to scream at me to put up my hoodie. I didn't care, none of me cared. I was dead, a dead soul inside a live body. I finally heard the loud talking of the kids as they laughed and smiled at their funny jokes. What could be so amusing? As I rubbed my arms to try to calm down the goose bumps, I winced. I forgot about the bruises, even the light skim of my gentle soft hands made it sting. Flashbacks of last night ran throughout my head and I just set up to the huge building I call my sanctuary. Of course, I was the silent one. I didn't talk nor attempt to make friends. Why should I talk any of them? I'm just known as the weird girl whose name started with something like a M. I always hid my face and I never made contact. So they chose the right way and ignored me.

I walked around the corner; everybody stopped their chatting to look at me. Their gazes were cold and hard, like they didn't except me either. What was wrong with me, I had no idea. I'm just naturally easy to pick on I guess. I quickly rushed across the wet grass from the dew and scurried inside. I breathed a heavy sigh of dread and headed to my locker. I heard the footsteps that I could pinpoint anywhere. The only guy who bothered to talk to me, he was popular and loved but that didn't stop him. I can't call him a friend, but I could trust him with a lot.

''Hey Maka, how are you today on this perfectly fine symmetrical morning?'' Death the Kid questioned as he walked over to me. I looked over at him with that look that told him 'Still going with the symmetry?'' He just grinned one of those grins that managed to make me smile just a little bit. No, Kid didn't know what happened to me at home, he didn't pester me either. He knew something's happen, he figured it out with that brain that he always says ''I _got an X-ray of it and found out everything about my brain is perfectly symmetrical! I can't wait to inform Father, he'll be so proud of me!''_Again, the only other person I bother to speak to. The Grim Reaper himself, Death. He's not all scary like most people would suspect. He's just a cheerful guy with a mask that awfully reminds me of Scream with the S standing for 'Smile Children!'

''Maka, you still haven't replied, are you alright?'' Kid brought me out of my cheerful memories and back to the dreadful present. I nodded at him slowly but, he gave me a look that told me he didn't believe one word of it.

We had tons of time before the bell rang so I couldn't escape from the bomb of questions I knew awaits me. He looked me up and down as if trying to find something wrong with me. Most girls would have freaked out and thought 'OH MY GOD, KID IS TOTALLY CHECKING ME OUT!' Of course, that's not what's happening here. He's really checking me for bruises, scars, or anything to try and get me to tell him. Tell him the reason why everyday I come to school limping, wincing, or keeping my head now. I don't want to worry him. I guess I can say I'm slightly getting a friend. After he inspected any visual part he rolled up the sleeves of my jacket roughly. When he heard me gasp in pain he carefully took my arm. He looked at the large bruise that looked quite fresh. I looked down feeling the embarrassment wave over my face. Kid tilted my chin up softly to get me to look at him. Gazing into his eyes, I saw his worry and concern. He seemed speechless at first, but then he noticed my other arm. My hopes vanished; I didn't want him to look at this arm. Gently, he set down my right arm. Carefully, he lifted my left arm like it was a baby. That arm was the one I had used to block.

He rolled up that sleeve with care. Did I mention that Kid calls me his best friend? Well, if not that's why he's so kind to me. The sleeve was fully rolled up and memories of last night appeared. They were so harsh it was enough to break anyone up to pieces.

'M-Maka,' Kid brought me out again. 'Please, as your best friend, tell me what happened. I can't stand to see this.' He was slowly touching my wrist. When he saw me slightly wince he got even softer in his touch. My wrist wasn't bent at the normal angle, bruises aligned my skin, and scars were everywhere.

'I...I can't K-Kid.' I spoke with a stutter, as I attempted to not cry.

'It's okay to cry Maka.' He was right, nobody was here. All of a sudden, I started violently shaking. With clammy hands I put them to my face. My sobs were loud and uneven.

I felt a hand rubbing up and down on my back. Slowly, I sunk down the wall. Kid moved down with me, an arm around me. He was calming me down, soothingly saying 'You are so brave Maka, I hope you know that.' No matter how much I tried I couldn't stop crying. It was coming out on its own. What if the bell was to ring, we were here for a while. I felt Kid jerk, probably checking the clock. I felt his arms around me and he gently picked up the curled up version of me. I heard the sound a doorknob being turned and I felt Kid set me down on a desk. I calmed down enough peer up at him, putting my sleeve over my eyes. Kid slowly closed the door spinning around on the balls of his feet. He crouched down, looking deeply into my eyes. He gently kissed my forehead in a brotherly manner.

''Maka, if you want to hang out at my house today. You are welcomed to; you know you're like a daughter to Father. Of course you're like a sister to me.'' A gentle smile was tugging at his lips. I looked up at him hopefully as if to say 'Really?' As if he knew that look all to well he nodded.

''I'll try to after school.'' I spoke with a raspy voice. He smiled and seemed pleased with that answer. '

'Are you ready to go to class? If not, we can wait here until you come down. There are some perks to being the principal's son and his son's best friend.'' He grinned once again at me and I laughed a little at this.

I stood up carefully seeing as how my leg felt a little bit abused. One glance at the shaking of my leg and he stood up quickly. Wrapping an arm around my waist and putting my right arm on his shoulder, we walked off carefully. The bell has rung over the time period of my break down so the hallways were practically empty. It was just a couple rebels leaning against the walls trying to look cool.

''We are heading off to the nurse first; just get you some pain killers or something.'' Kid murmured in my ear softly. I looked up at him with tears welling in my eyes at his concern and nodded.

When we entered the clinic, I saw the form of Mira Nygus the school nurse. She heard the pitter patter of our footsteps and looked up quickly. Her warm, kind, and gentle blue eyes quickly looked all over my body as if to see what the problem was. She snapped her attention to Kid with a questioning glance.

''Again,'' She questioned softly. He nodded sadly and her and I sworn I saw a tinge of sadness in her eyes as her mouth formed into a frown. ''Come over here Maka'' As I let go of Kid to walk over to her I felt the searing pain in my leg. It had gotten worse, I stopped to breathe quickly. I then eventually continued doing this pattern where it took a full five minutes to get three feet ahead of me. I'm just glad Kid didn't try to help, I think he knew. I needed to try to walk again because I wouldn't always have him the whole day. Nurse Nygus set me down on one of the comfortable plush beds that the clinics always had. She gestured me to take off my jacket, so slowly I did leaving me in my tank top. Her eyes went up and down my arms and ended at my left wrist. She sighed sadly and looked up at me.

''Are you going to tell me what happened or is it the same mystery?'' My eyes looked deep into hers and I replied softly and sadly.

''The same,'' I replied. Nurse Nygus must have expected it because she nodded knowingly and continued to tend to my wounds. After she fixed me up and I felt at least 20 percent better she let me go. Kid had stayed throughout the long agonizing twenty or so minutes of his pestering stare. He wanted to know, I knew he did. I couldn't tell him. He would try to do something about it and I would probably be killed from the help. Slowly and silently we headed to class. Luckily, he had first period with me so I wouldn't have to walk alone with everybody staring at me. Their cold eyes reminded me of last night and all the other nights.

I heard the door open and I scurried in behind Kid, hiding my face from anybody who was curious enough to look up. Kid had some sort of presence that made you feel like he never did anything wrong. His symmetrical brain had the knowledge to know this because he was using this to his advantage. Professor Stein looked up from his papers to see who was interrupting his students from working. When he saw Kid, he got slightly less cocky and seemed to take the situation more seriously.

''I'm sorry Stein, me and Maka had some issues to go work out together. Don't take this out of our grade, Father already approved.'' Than out of what seemed like thin air, a slip was in his hand and he handed it over to Professor Stein. That's just how Kid is, unique and mysterious. I don't know how he was so interested in being my friend; tons of people would love to have him in their little 'groups'. Professor Stein just nodded and real fast scanned over the class to see what was happening with them. Everybody's eyes weren't on their desks. They were on Kid, Professor Stein, and unfortunately, me. Some kids snickered when they saw me look at them and they mockingly waved at me but stopped anything they were doing when Kid sent them a death glare.

''Back to work everybody, just because some of your classmates were late does not mean you have to stop what you are doing.'' Professor Stein said with a rude tone. His head turned back towards us as he wheeled over to us in his obnoxious rolling chair. It was cool and all, but sometimes it was annoying.

''Can you two go out in the hallway with me?'' He said politely and kindly. I nodded timidly but Kid just said a quick ''Sure'' and we headed out. When Professor Stein made sure that the door was completely closed and turned around with a creak of his chair.

''Mind telling me what really happened?'' Professor Stein spoke with authority as he looked over to Kid knowing I wouldn't answer. 'Smart guy,' I thought bitterly to myself. Kid cleared his throat and spoke with the same authority.

''Just had some injuries to take care of that's all.'' With his eyes, he indicated to me. Professor Stein raised an eyebrow and turned over to me. His eyes had a clouded look; did all the staff worry about me or something?

''What happened this time Maka?'' He asked in a monotone voice. I looked at him with curiosity.

''This time-um- sir, you've never seen my injuries.'' He gave me a low chuckle.

''You don't think I don't keep an eye on you? Your dad and I always used to hang out when we were younger. Of course, I would make sure his daughter is okay. Lately, you haven't been. What happened to the cheerful little girl I always saw jumping around?'' Slightly, I bent my head down in shame. Kid sighed and decided to speak up.

''If you'd be so kind now, can we go back in?'' Professor Stein gave a nod and rolled back in after us. I quietly walked over to my desk and sat down with a silence that nobody dared to break. I felt the eyes before I even looked up. Everybody was staring at me. It felt like thousands of eyes coming to feed on their prey, me. Kid cleared his throat; most people took the warning and went back to their own work. I just sat down looking at no where in particular. Professor Stein seemed to have let me have the day off and do whatever I wanted. I think Kid told him his suspicions already before. I felt so ashamed that people had to try and help me. I was so weak and worthless... just like she said.

The rest of the day went like a big fast blur. I couldn't keep track of it nor did I attempt to. The last bell rang and all the kids paraded out ready for the weekend. I was screaming in my mind to not go home and just take a nice walk. Of course, that wouldn't work with her. Nothing worked with her at all. She just wanted out money. That was it, she didn't love me or my dad. I felt a tap on my shoulder and there appeared the only living soul on earth I would talk to.  
>''Hi Kid.'' I said softly trying to sound happier than I was.<p>

''Want me to walk you home?'' He questioned me. I shook my head as a no; she can't know I actually have a friend. It would fuel her anger. Kid looked frustrated at that, but he let me be. He gave me a big hug, told me some comforting words I wish I could believe. Also he told me to call him if I needed to. I nodded at him not showing my face so he wouldn't see the tears. I felt him let go and I heard him walk off. I breathed in some fresh air and looked around. My eyes stopped right when they met a pair of red eyes. I hadn't felt anybody looking at me, but for some reason this guy looked familiar. I heard there was a new guy at school and he had snow white hair. Was this him? How would I know him?

The guy looked at me and his eyes widened. Did he feel like he knew me too? A quick glance and he made his way over.

''Maka,'' He questioned with such shock that I actually looked up. But then it hit me. Fifth grade, I had tons of friends. Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, and... ''Soul...'' I said softly as I looked up at him. He grinned at me.

''I'm back.''

(Hello there [: This is where I would normally think this would make a perfect ending for Chapter 1. But I'm far too lazy so I'ma just continue.)

I looked at him and smiled slightly than looked back down. I think he sensed something was up with me.

''Maka. Is something wrong? This is not how I remember you.'' I just shook my head and muttered an ''I have to go.'' I realized she wouldn't be happy with me. I was going to be home late and not be able to do the chores at the perfect precise time she wanted. Soul stood in front of me and I tried to dodge him and move on but he wouldn't let me.

''Come on, we used to be best friends. What's happening? I would have thought you would have wanted to catch up. Go get ice cream or something.'' I looked at him with a sad smile and quickly muttered, "I can't today." Than I walked away leaving him to his thoughts, whatever they may be. My pace was fast, or at least as fast as it could be with my limping leg. I kept hurrying and hurrying not wanting anything to happen. Especially since Dad was on vacation and I was left home alone with her. As I neared my driveway I made my way up the stairs to the huge glass front door. How this marriage happened I don't know. All I know is, she's not my mom. My mom is somewhere out who knows where doing who knows what. This lady is just some pathetic excuse for a replacement. She met my dad while he was out on his usual run to the cafe. He was 'hanging out with all the ladies' and watched as they all cooed and fought over him. It was annoying and it crushed my heart to know he had forgotten all about Mom. She saw him and knew he meant money. She had used all charm and asked him out. They went off from there, that's how they are now married and we are all a 'happy' family. Well at least to my dad, I can't tell him the truth. She hurts me, physically and emotionally. She hates me; I don't know what I did. Medusa just isn't easy to get along with. That's all.

I heard the click of the door popping me back into reality. The door was now unlocked and I nervously walked in. Seeing no sight of her I rushed into the kitchen to get myself a snack. Once I round the corner, there she was, glaring at me with those cold heartless eyes.

''You're late.'' She stated. The stutter appeared out more than I would have liked it to.

''I-I s-sorry I-I w-was just walking kind o-of s-slow since my leg has be-'' I was cut off as I felt a huge searing pain in my cut and I hit the wall. I hit my head on the hard cement wall and felt the blood slowly leaking out of my head. My gut hurt like somebody had punched it with a brick, with Medusa's fist, that's about the same. I groaned as I toppled over in pain. I heard her chuckle and she kicked my side with an intensity a little girl would have while trying to get a cookie. The giggle she let out made me want to black out right there.

''There, now maybe you'll think more about being late. Can't afford to not come home on time you have my chores to do. You think I would do them? I'm not some house maid, that's your job Maka. Well tootles, I'm going out to the bar.'' I heard the sound of her high heels clacking away until I heard the door slam, the car start up, and the garage door shut.

Slowly but surely, I used the wall to help me get up. I saw some of my blood on the wall and floor and knew I was expected to clean it up. As I tried to walk, the pain pierced threw my head and stomach combined together and I collapsed onto the floor. Lying on the ground, I thought my situation out clearly. My mind was thinking of ways to get up, but all it drew up was a blank. The annoying sounds of a cell phone ringing was heard and I gazed at my backpack. As fast as I could, I grabbed my cell phone. I opened it up and answered with a weak.

''Hello?'' I than heard my only friend on the other end. ''Maka? Maka are you alright? What's wrong you don't sound good.'' The alert and urgent sounds of Kid were coursing into my ear. I realized my vision was getting blurry and I had to think of something quick before I fell into the darkness that sounded all too pleasant.

''No, I'm fine Kid. Just tired that's...all.'' I tried my best to keep the pain out of my voice, but I think he heard fragments of it and that was all but enough for him.

''Maka, I'm coming over to your house right now. Don't object at all. I'm worried about you and because obviously you aren't going to let me in. I'll be there soon so hang tight.'' He spoke fast and I could hear him getting his keys and the door shut.

''No Ki-!'' Beep. Beep. Beep. He hung up on me... I couldn't have him come over. Oh god I'm doomed...

My thoughts went on about how to somehow stop Kid. Nothing came, I didn't want him to worry and I didn't want Medusa to know about him. If she knew I had a friend she would probably threaten him. Pretty soon my thoughts faded and my vision went down with it. I was falling asleep or unconscious. Incapable to stop it, I let the darkness take over me.

* * *

><p>Just wanted to say this <strong>is<strong> my first fanfiction attempt ever so, cut me some slack k?

Also want to thank my amazing friends who proof read this for me. I love this with all my brain. (WHAT! IT'S BIGGER THAN MY HEART ! .. I hope... O.O)

Hope you liked it, and if you have anything to say. Just Review. You don't have to, I really don't care [:


	2. Chapter 2, The Break I've Always Needed

**Just wanted to say that I'm actually quite shocked I actually got some reviews on the first chapter. So thank you very much to everybody who read it and so on.**

**Now I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I'm trying to make them longer but this one is over 6000 words long I think so, read on. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Save My Soul, A Soul Eater Fanfiction<strong>

Chapter 2- The Break I've Always Needed

Kid POV:

I was driving as fast as the speed limit would let me go. Maka was in trouble, I knew I should have walked her home. Something was happening and she just won't let me in. Her house was a good ten minutes away, I had to think for a second to remember which turns to take. It's sad, ever since her new mother entered her life she just changed. She wouldn't let anybody come to her house and she started getting silent. Like, she had no reason to be happy. She had tons of friends, than recently she started pushing them away. As if she thought they would get hurt by staying by her side like the good friends they are. Black Star had said ''If she doesn't wish to have my godly presence around than be it. She's missing out though!'' He's always been self centered though, everybody knows that. Liz and Patty were relunctant to stop talking to her, but eventually her silence was too much. It made all of our hearts break into pieces. They couldn't stand seeing cheerful Maka this way and just stopped speaking to her. Tsubaki kept trying Maka to be...Maka again. With no luck and a heavy heart she joined Black Star every minute she would have normally spent with Maka. Me? I never ditched her, it's not her fault this has happened. It's somebody else's. Which is why, I'm Maka's only friend at the time. It's terribly sad and it's tearing my heart into unsymmetrical pieces. I want to know, scratch that. Need to know what's happening to her. How could she be coming to school everyday with a new set of injuries? Why won't she open up? Focusing my eyes back to driving I realized I was at her house. Parking my car into the driveway I sped out of my car door and ran to her front door.

When I banged on the door and waited, nothing happened. Nobody answered, I tried to ring the doorbell several times and nothing happened. This is one of the moments I'm glad that Maka gave me a spare key in the sixth grade for emergencies. I think this is an emergency. I pulled the key out of my jean pocket seeing how I grabbed it before I rushed out the door of my own home. I inserted the key and turned it. Satisfied with I heard the click of the lock I opened the door. The house was so different. It seemed so empty and cold, not warm and happy like when Maka's mom lived here. One glance and I saw something red, is that...blood? I felt myself pale and I ran forward and looked to my left. There sat Maka unconsious on the floor with her phone in her hand.

Her position made me want to tear up right there. She was on her back, her bad leg draped over her other leg. Her left arm holding over her stomache. Her right arm draped across her forehead, where I swear I saw a trickle of blood. Crouching down, I got on my knees and looked her over. Who did this to her? Gently I picked up her right arm and laid it on the ground and looked at her head wound. It looked pretty severe. Blood had been flowing out of it slightly. I ripped a part of my shirt off with all my strength and wrapped it around her head. Makeing sure it wasn't too tight or too loose I moved on to her stomache. I smiled though when I saw that she was wearing her mom's old cloak she had given her. The day she had given her was such a great day, her fifth birthday.

_''Maka there's one more present dear.'' that smooth gentle voice said so kindly. Maka glanced up at her mother with her ridiculous face. Icing splattered all over her face and cupcake crumbs on her lips. ''Really Mommy?'' She said with the excitement of any child. Her mother chuckled lightly and gave Maka the colorfully wrapped gift. Maka ripped open the wrapping paper like an animal and pulled out a cloak. It was long and the color of black midnight. It had white as snow cufflinks and black buttons on the outside corners of each one. It had two buttons where it would button together by her chest. Maka gasped at it and looked at her mother with excitement ''Really Mommy! I get your cloak?'' Maka's Mother smiled and laughed ''Of course, I hope when your old enough you'll want to wear it.'' She said ending it with a wink. Maka nodded cheerfully._

I choked up at the thought of how happy Maka was. Than looking back at the girl, I carefully lifted her up bridal position. Walking out the house I carefully put her in the passenger seat, I walked back inside her house, grabbed her backpack and headed to my car.

The ten minutes back to my house seemed so slow. I didn't care, at least I knew Maka couldn't get hurt anymore for now. After a long time of checking on Maka while I was driving, I finally reached my house. I got out of my car fast as I could. Bringing all the bags hanging on my arms, I lifted up Maka bridal style again. Kicking open the front door I urgently called for Father. "Well Kiddo your home! What does your dear father need to assis-" He froze in his words when he turned the corner and saw who was in my arms. "Maka?" His words were soft and unsure. Nodding my head I looked at him helplessly. He knew Maka got these injuries and he always wanted to know how it happened as much as I did. "Take her to your room, you know how to tend to her wounds, right?" Nodding my head I headed up stairs to my room. When I entered the perfectly symmetrical room, I glanced around for what to put Maka on. Setting her fragile body gently on my bed I tended to all her wounds.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Maka POV

The darkness had sucked me under for who knows how long. Slowly, I started regaining consciousness and I fluttered my eyes open. Groaning and placing my hand on my head wound I looked around. Was I day dreaming again? This room looks like Kid's room. My eyes searched frantically around until I saw how everything was perfectly symmetrical. This is definitely Kid's room. My arms still aching from the bruises I tried as fast as I could to remove the sheets from my abused body. With as much caution possible I got off the bed and tryed to walk. It didn't end well seeing as I landed face-first on the ground. I heard the creak of the door opening with a speed that I didn't know possible. I gazed up with all my energy and saw Kid standing there. He smiled sadly but tenderly at me and took action. Kneeling down, he helped me up and put me back on the bed. My eyes pierced him as if asking him for answers in my confused state. ''Maka, now will you tell me what happened? I think I have the right to know for more than one particular reason.'' His voice sounded concerned and depressed. Sighing, I felt defeated. Could I just nudge him away again even after he just saved me from possible infections. No I couldn't. ''W-what do you want me to say Kid?'' My voice was timid all over and I think he heard it. For his actions proved he did. He scooted over, picked up my small body and put me in his lap. For those of you wondering, no me and Kid don't share some romantic interest. It's more like a brotherly act that he puts up for me. I've known him so long, he's like my big brother who's always ready to take care of me. I can admit I'm pretty lucky on that.

''What do you think? The story Maka, who is doing this. When it's happening, why it's happening.'' That voice of his was soothing and comforting. It made me want to spill my heart out, so I did. ''Medusa.'' The whisper I had when I spoke that was so quiet he didn't hear it. ''What?'' He questioned. ''Medusa.'' I said with a tad bit of a louder tone but the same terrified expression. Her name brought a curse to my heart, tainting it in black. Although, I love the color black it's not the right color for a heart. Red is. Kid's expression changed to an angrier one ''She's the one doing this all to you? Your own step mother.'' My facial expression must have looked so terrible cause pretty soon I felt the water leaking out of my eyes. I felt strong arms wrap around me and the calm voice of Kid speaking gently ''Let it out Maka, I don't mind if you cry. Just take your time, I'll wait forever. I won't even abandon you. What kind of fake brother would I be if I did.'' My head was against his chest as I poured out all my frustrations, tears, and worries into the clear drops of water dripping down my face. After a couple minutes of him holding me with that same brotherly presence, I eventually stopped and looked up at him. Kid nodded slightly as if speaking through his mind 'Continue Maka' is what his nod told me. ''Well, she was really nice when they first started going out. She would occasionally give me a twenty dollar bill and told me to get myself something nice. Even sometimes would sneak in hugs and stuff. I really did trust her. Medusa knew how much I was against my father dating, but she tried to convince me that nothing bad would happen. They kept this pattern on until Father popped the question. Medusa was thrilled and of course said yes. I was there to witness it all and I ran off in disbelief crying my heart out. My father had followed me and asked me what was up. I told him my worries and he assured me nothing would happen and that Medusa was a nice lady and I knew that. So I went along with the wedding plans keeping a fake smile on my face. Medusa, could see through it all. She had smacked me one day and told me that nothing was to get between her and the money. Not even me. At first I was taken aback by what she meant. That's when I realized she was after Dad's money all along. She didn't love us, she just wanted the riches and fame that came with being with us. Pretty soon, I tried to convince my father out of the marriage and showed him the bruise for proof. He had said I had probably put on some make up or something. I was so depressed that he didn't even believe me so I had just walked off ashamed for this man to be my blood. Medusa had found out about it and had squashed me like a bug. That was the first time I came to school with a limp, if you remember. Well this pattern has been going on for the good four years that they have been married. I just want Dad to be happy so I gave up on the whole divorce idea months ago.'' Maka finished while tears were like streaking down her face.

The shock on Kid's face was visible. I felt his arms around me become tighter and he started whispering with a shaken voice. ''I didn't k-know it was that bad, Maka. Nodding my head I felt so embarrassed but I had to make sure of one thing, ''You won't tell anybody right?'' my timid voice blurted out. The sigh that came out of his mouth made me nervous. ''If that's what you really want Maka.'' I smiled a small smile and hugged him back. That's how I spent the rest of my day, finally telling Kid everything. I knew I could trust Kid with anything. As I patted my legs with not a lot of force I began my sentence. ''Alright, I should probably head home before Medusa suspects anything.''

The moment I attempted to stand up by leaning against the dresser, Kid put his arms on my shoulders to stop me. Cocking my head to the side, I brought my eyes to look at his pale face. His mouth was constructed to look almost like a straight line. His golden eyes were piercing my face with their stare. His eyebrows rising slightly at the same time as if he was thinking. Don't worry, they still looked perfectly symmetrical. Oh god, I think he's rubbing off on me. ''Maka, how about I have Father call your evil step mother, but...'' He held up his hand to silence my protests. ''Not to tell her off, which I do want to do so badly. To tell her that you are sleeping over here. You can stay the night here and go to school with me tommorow. Does that sound alright?'' Slowly I started thinking, putting my right hand over my chin. Four of my fingers excluding my thumb were on my face while my thumb was under my chin. My eyes were looking up and my left hand was tapping a beat on Kid's drawer. Yeah, that's my extremely retarded thinking face. **(A/N Like seriously Hah :D) **

''I guess there's no harm in getting away from her for a day.'' I smiled a real smile for the first time today. Kid did a little symmetrical victory dance and stood up to go inform my adopted father. Or, at least that's what I liked to think. Once he had walked out of the doorway and gone off to find his father wherever he was, I started practicing walking on my bad leg. I knew this was probably bound to end into disaster, I knew I had to try. Kid wasn't always going to be there and I really was not in the mood for crutches or a wheel chair. That would look ridiculous. Give people more reason to make fun of me, the stupid quiet girl in a wheel chair who needs help to get around. Placing out my right hand, which turned out to be in much better condition than my left hand. It touched the rim of Kid's dark brown wood bedside table. As I scooted off the bed further more and placed my hand more onto it I placed my better leg out. My foot touched the soft, fuzzy, and comfortable feeling that happens to be Kid's carpet. It was a midnight black and it was all along his floor. There were white spots evenly and symmetrically on the rug counting twelve in total. How Kid managed to live life having to have everything symmetrically perfect still amazes me up to this very second. Placing my other leg on the luxurious black rug, I felt that searing pain again. Hissing with frustration I kept pushing myself forward to walk. As much as it pained me, I knew I needed to succeed in this or else I'd continue to baby the wound. Letting go of the bedside table that I consider my guardian angel at the moment I continued to attempt to walk. I got one step without tripping over like normally. Success! Of course, there was the slight limp but that was as expected.

I was setting goals for myself to get used to walking with this incredibly annoying limp. Yeah, I was used to walking with limps but never this bad. She beat me up good this time. Reaching the door I carefully opened it making sure not to bump into myself as it came in my direction. Limping out of the crack I walked into the hallway. Of course I was on the forth floor, this is Kid's house we are talking about here. Where everything is about as symmetrical as a house could go without it being plain stupid and ridiculous looking. I saw a wooden door to my right and quickly opened it. Going inside I saw the two mirrors and the two sinks and the two of everything. Yes, even Kid's bathroom is symmetrical. I wasn't joking about him being obsessed with symmetry now was I? Looking at myself in one of the mirrors, I didn't even notice the girl in the reflection. My face was pale and I had scars, bruises, and cuts all along my face, arms, and neck. I could still see the line and streaks from all the tears I had poured out just recently. The stringy blonde mess I call hair was all over. It looked like a mini hurricane had raced a marathon all over my hair against a tornado. Yeah, that scary. Using my fingers, I stiffly tried to comb out my hair as best I could.

Once my hair looked a bit better I limped out of the bathroom and searched for any sign of Kid or his father. Nothing. Turning my head to the left, I headed back to Kid's room. Once I had walked in stiffly and closed the door behind me I peered at the mess I had created on his bed. I hobbled over to it and fixed his bed so his room looked normal and symmetrical. Well at least to me, I wasn't an expert at knowing if the bed sheets were a centimeter more to the right. That's Kid's job. **''Everybody screeeam in our town of Halloweeen.'' **I jumped up slightly as I heard the sound of my ringtone going off. Now who could be calling me? Looking at the caller ID the number didn't look familiar.

I flipped open my phone and answered it with as much confidence as I could muster in my voice. ''Hello?'' I heard the chuckle of a familiar voice and my whole body froze in fear. ''Well, think you could run off and act innocent. I didn't know you have a friend Maka. Does this make this, one? Or does he just feel sorry for the neighborhood loser?'' Kid had walked in, saw my position and quietly walked over and started to listen. ''T-that's not true! I do have a f-friend!'' I heard her too friendly giggle run into my ear. ''Oh sure sweetheart. Tell yourself that. Now you can sleepover there, but just be prepared for tommorow. Isn't it just so fun without your little daddy here! I think so! Hehe!'' I gulped down my fear and got my voice to work correctly again. ''One day, he will realize you were just a p-pretty little mistake. Y-you know that r-right?'' Medusa seemed slightly angry at that response since it took forever for her voice to come back on. ''By that time, your daddy will have no more money anyways. He'll be useless to me and I'll just do the whole heartbreak act and move on to the next guy with tons of riches and fame.'' I swallowed all my anger the best I could. ''Y-you don't scare me Medusa. You can bruise and break me as much as you want. Just remember t-this. Good things never come to bad people. One day all the suffering you have caused me and anybody else will bite you in the...butt.'' I heard the clink of a glass and knew Medusa was still at the bar. Than the huge gulp of her probably chugging down a Margarita or something. ''You idiotic little girl, just for saying that your going to have a real treat when you arrive back home.'' It's like I could feel her huge smile through the phone. As I finally felt everything catch up with me and my first tears approach, I hung up. Wiping away the tears with the sleeve of my jacket bitterly I remembered Kid was there. The look on his face could have killed, I was surprised I wasn't melted on the floor dead with a R.I.P. sign engraved in rock leaning against the puddle once called Maka. ''K-kid what's wrong?'' I think I know the answer to that, but you never know really. Kid just shook his head swallowing deeply before replying. ''The way she spoke to you, it's like she hates your existence. What did you ever do to her Maka? You don't deserve this life, you can't go back home! I won't allow it. Maybe we could call the co-'' I clamped my hand over his mouth and shook my head. ''I told you cause I trusted you with this. Don't go back on your word now Death the Kid.'' He nodded his head slowly and than licked my hand. I squealed out of disgust. Wiping my hand on my jeans I looked at it with disgust.

''What was that for! You could have told me to remove my hand'' I spoke with a bitter tone at the end. ''Well your fingerprints were staring me in the face. They were so unsymmetrical Maka! I couldn't just take that in. I had to lick the bad memories away!'' I laughed at his expression. Kid could be an actor in a dramatic movie or maybe a comedy film. I could imagine him doing that. Flipping his symmetrical scarf and doing a symmetrical pose in front of the cameras and paparazis. Or maybe one of the main characters of a soup opera. I could see it.

''Has no one told you she's not breathing, Hello I'm your mind...'' That was the sound of another one of my ringtones. I had one of the phones where you could pick tons of tunes and they played in no specific order. My face must have showed how scared I was because Kid took the phone from my hands and flipped it open putting it on speaker. All that was floating around in my mind was 'What if it's Medusa again, what if she wasn't finished. What now?' Kid tapped my shoulder as if to command me to speak.

''What do you want now?'' I asked with a cautious tone. The speaker on the other side of the phone sounded nothing like Medusa. ''Hmm, now? I don't really remember bothering you. That wouldn't be cool now would it be, Maka?'' I breathed a great sigh of relief and started breathing again properly. I hadn't realized I had been holding that in. ''Hey Soul, I apologize. I was talking to somebody before you and thought you were that person. Sorry.'' I mumbled embarrassed. Kid's head snapped up and he mouthed to me 'Soul from the old times?' I nodded with a small smile and Kid looked really cheerful. ''Do you care if I ask who it was, or is that not really cool to be so nosy?'' I bit my lip in thought ''Um, it's just not really anything that matters all that much.'' I heard a heavy sigh. ''Hmm Alright. So, any specific reason why your talking to me but not any of your other friends?'' My smile faded, of course. He had talked to them. I should have saw it. ''Um, personal reasons I guess.'' Kid looked like he was ready to burst so I stiffled a giggle. ''Do you think you could talk to Kid? I think he might die of excitement of knowing you came back seeing as we all were so close back than.'' Soul's deep chuckle rang through my ear drums as I gestured for Kid to begin.

Kid snatched the phone from the bed and put it off speaker. ''Soul! My great friend, have you fixed the symmetrical problem in your hair or is that forever to stay and kill me slowly?'' I couldn't really hear his responses so I practically zoned off into my own thoughts. Did they really think that I was ignoring them cause I wanted to? Didn't they realize I was trying to protect them from Medusa? Kid already put himself into so much danger by crossing her path. Of course if he couldn't handle her with his strength, he did have Liz and Patty. Those girls may seem ridiculous and funny but they are some tough people. ''Yeah, Saturday sounds nice.'' I heard Kid speak with a happy tone. His tone lowered and I had to strain my ears to hear him. ''I think it'll be nice for Maka to start talking to some more people too.'' Of course, he was trying to probably hook us all up again. What was I going to do, I already saw that Soul and Kid had confirmed this. Oh joy.

_**Soul **and Kid's conversation:_

_Soul! My great friend, have you fixed the symmetrical problem in your hair or is that forever to stay and kill me slowly?_

_**I think that's what you have to deal with on your own dude. How have you been, it's been a long time since I've talked to you.**_

_Oh Haha Soul. Did you hear that, I think it's called sarcasm. Anyways what'd you call Maka's phone for? Out of curiosity._

_**Well I was really shocked to see Maka at school today. Also I was happy since you know how close me and her were. It's just something seemed odd about her now though. She was like quiet and had a presence about her now. It seemed so sad. When I tried to talk to her she said Hi and told me she had to leave. It was so strange you know?**_

_Oh, well than sorry to hear that. So how was your life after you moved here and have you met up with the gang lately?_

_**Actually I saw Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star mentioned saying something along the lines of, YA HOO NOW YOU CAN WATCH AS I SURPASS GOD! I don't know for sure. Tsubaki was just giggling along as usual. I ran into Liz and she barely remembered me until I had to remind her. She hugged me so hard I swear I almost died. Than Maka and now you. The only person I haven't seen is Patty and if I did see her she'd probably whip out her crayons and draw a picture of all of us together or something.**_

_You know us all too well Soul. Haha._

_**So I was thinking that all seven of us could go out Saturday and have some lunch or dinner.**_

_Yeah Saturday sounds nice. I think it'll be nice for Maka to start talking to some more people too._

_**Sounds good, see you than and probably tommorow at school. Bye bro.**_

Maka POV

Kid and I hung out the whole night. We did anything we would have normally done all those years back. Watched a movie, pigged out on junk food, listened to random music, watched old videos of us and the rest of the gang back than, looked at photographs, the list is endless. I'm glad to say I actually enjoyed myself and for the first time in a while I wasn't frightened at every corner. I didn't have to keep making sure Medusa's snakes were in the cages. Death had told us to go to bed at a reasonable time, but we just laughed it off and stayed up late. As the last movie of the night was over, Kid shut off the TV and got off the couch. ''Hmm, what next Maka?'' My thinking face made him burst out laughing and I just pouted at him. ''That's not nice!'' His endless chuckles were contagious and soon we were both laughing at nothing in particular. A maid rushed into the room with a ginormous bowl of popcorn and it was set in front of us. I eyed a really buttery, yellow piece and threw it up in the air. It landed quickly in my mouth and I chewed it with a satisfied grin. Kid looked at me and accepted my silent challenge. He picked up a piece that suited him just fine and threw it up. As he kept moving his mouth trying to catch it, I laughed silently. The piece landed on his right cheek and bounced off harmlessly.

''Hah!'' I wasn't exactly bragging. Kid and I just have a thing where we can make fun of each others failures and we'll laugh at it too. Kid attempted to pout but, just burst out laughing halfway through the process. We kept this up until we were practically out of popcorn and the bowl was almost empty. Me, having the better aim won the little popcorn catching contest we had created. We were stuffed full by the time it was already twelve thirty in the morning. ''What's that one saying Maka? When having a good time, time flies?'' I giggled insanely, I think that huge bit of popcorn made me insane. ''No no no no. It's Time flies when your having a good time, Silly!'' Kid and I haven't acted this ridiculous since we were about five, it's like we were drunk. He laughed maniacally and fell off the couch. The intensity of his laughing switched his pose so he managed to slip off. All I remember is him starting to snore and my own eye lids falling closed.

So that's how Death woke us up the next day. He had said something about ''You kids and your soda. I'm guessing we did have a good seven cups of the fizzy goodness in Kid's symmetrical cups. Kid's eyes were half opened and he looked completely exhausted. I had a migraine from not getting alot of sleep last night, and slowly opened my eyes to slits. ''That wasn't the particular smartest thing in the world to do. Now was it Maka?'' I laughed bitterly at our stupidity. ''It's okay Kid. Now we have a story to tell everybody. What's the dumbest thing you have did. Welllllll, there was this one time where me and Kid had soda overload. So smart right? I know right!'' I acted like a little preppy girl as I told him of our future. He laughed again with the same intensity of last night. My gut was telling me that we both still had the soda powering through our veins. Death arrived back into the room and looked at both of us. At least I think he did, it's hard to tell with that mask. ''Come on you two, you have school in thirty minutes. You need to cover up all of Maka's marks too if you want to make sure that people won't bother her about it.'' Looking down I realized the terrible truth. It may be all fun and games right now, but sooner or later I have to go back home. I can't stay here. That would be rude and Medusa wouldn't approve of it anyways.

I got up as fast as I could and than remembered something. ''Kid, I don't have any of my clothes!'' It was true, he had brought me to his house and all of my things he brought was my cell phone and backpack. Kid looked at my dissaprovingly. ''Maka, Maka, Maka. Have you not learned anything?'' Than his snapped his ring finger and thumb together. What appeared was an outfit I recognized as one in my very own closet back at home. Oh yeah, he's a grim reaper. How could I forget? I smiled at him and with a quick thank you, bolted as fast as I could with my leg to the bathroom. Changing into my outfit I looked through Kid's sink and found one of two combs he had the same of. Yes, even his shampoos and everything were symmetrically ordered. Carefully, I brushed out my hair making sure not to hurt myself in the process. The knots in my hair were so huge you would have sworn a rat had called the pieces of hair it's home. Soon enough they were finally gone. Than I put the comb back and walked out of the bathroom. Kid came out with a black tee on. Splattered exactly in the middle was a white colored, number eight. His black jeans had pockets exactly in the same spots on every side. His expression showed he was clearly angry about something. ''Kid, what's wrong?'' I arched one eyebrow at his expression as I said this. ''These damn white stripes on the one side of my head won't come off! No matter how much soap I rubbed in or how much I tried to dye it!'' He looked ashamed at the stripes and I giggled. ''It's not funny Maka!'' I muttered a ''Mhmm sure.'' while putting on my high tops. They were black white white strips randomly running through them. The laces were grey and black intertwining with each other as I tied my shoes up.

I was wearing a white sleeved undershirt. Above it was a tank top that was black with white roses winding along the shirt at the top riding along the rim of the tanktop. I wore gloves that ended at my knuckles and went all the way to my elbows, they were black. My skin tight grey skinny jeans went all the way down and ended right where my high tops started. Than with my good arm I grabbed my backpack and put it up onto my back. It was just a good thing me and Kid had done our homework already or else we'd be screwed. Kid came back out of his room with his symmetrical backpack in hand. The only part that wasn't symmetrical was the words that said 'Symmetry Is Key'. ''Are you ready to go Maka?'' Once I answered with a quick yes we went downstairs. The limp was still there, just not as bad since we had practiced using it tons of times last night. When we were exhausted and on the first floor I swiveled my head in Kid's direction. ''How can you live in this hugemongus house. **(Her own word? [: )** Laughing quickly he answered me ''You get used to it after a while, duh. So do you want to walk to school or use the limo?'' Again, I did mention he was rich right? You already knew? What tipped it off? The huge house? Being a grim reaper? The limo? How about all three? I think so.

So back to Kid's question, I wanted to walk all my problems off. Already having been in a limo tons of times thanks to Kid. ''I'd perfer to walk.'' I finished that sentence with a smile. Kid looked happy about that and started forward. The thing about me in Kid's perspective is that, I don't use him. Back when we first became friends, he was always cautious around people. Finally one day he opened up to me and told me he didn't want another friend like his old friends. They used him for his money, always wanting to go to his house, asking for expensive gifts, and constantly riding the limo. I had told him that I didn't care if he was a billionare. I just wanted a friend.

That's how I knew that he was happy I chose to walk, that's just how I am. I always make him create something for me and not buy on the holidays. Since I know him and he would go over the top with an expensive item. Exiting his house and saying good bye to Death we headed on our way to school. My thoughts were all over the place, I just hoped that today wouldn't end up badly. Honestly, that's where my gut was placing the bet.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to say I obviously don't own Soul Eater, Though I really wish I did. ):<strong>

**Also I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter such as This Is Halloween and Hello.**

**So I hope you like this, read as you please. Review if you feel like it. If you have anything you wish to say to me just private message me. [:**


	3. Chapter 3, Is My Despair Troubling You?

**Save My Soul, A Soul Eater Fanfiction**

Chapter Three, Is My Despair Troubling You?

The walk to school was fast paced and quite entertaining. The whole time Kid was criticizing people's hedges and bushes and how the trimming could have been done better. We even passed by some gorgeous red roses that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Kid had been looking at them but stopped and picked up one. 'There was nine of them, now there's eight. Perfect.'' He than smiled widely at the rose he picked.

The rest of the walk went by in a comfortable silence. I was just humming a catchy Evanescene song's tune to myself. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as once again, the bitter chilly cold air caught up with me. I had forgotten my jacket back at Kid's place. I shivered slightly and felt my set of teeth chattering on their own. Immediately, a warmth spread throughout my arms and I felt a jacket being placed on my shoulders. As I turned around to thank Kid, my eyes met red instead of golden. ''Hey Maka.'' Soul said with a casual smirk. My eyes followed Kid's movements and I saw he was looking back and putting his thumbs up in my direction. ''Hi Soul, thanks for that it wa-"

"Cool guys don't let pretty girls freeze to death Maka." My whole expression froze up and I felt my shoulders tense. Did somebody just call me pretty?

Soul chuckled a little and bent down to look me eye to eye. ''You don't think your pretty? That's so stupid Maka, come on really? Is it cause your face is bruised. The make up doesn't work on me. I can still see those bruises, what's happpening?'' I shook my head with my eyes closed. I refused to tell anybody. My whole brain is still under malfunction from the shock of me telling Kid. How he could even see the barely revealed bruises was unknown to me. His face really told me what he was thinking. 'What is she hiding?' That's all he wants to know. I get it, we were best friends so of course he's going to worry about me. I'd be freaking out to I guess. I'm just putting myself in his shoes. He moves back to his old hometown. Then finds out his friends from when he was younger still live there. The one who was the closest to him is right in front of him. Instead of a cheerful face, she's all sad and terrified looking. All over her are all sets of injuries. Where did this happen? Okay, I now understand. He does have the right to be worried.

Focusing my attention back to Soul. ''Hey well, I'm going to go head to school now. It was nice talking to you.'' Turning around so my back was facing him. I raced off to Kid, who was far ahead by now. Gasping for breathe because I had ran a good twenty five yards I spoke out of breath, ''Thanks for leaving me Kid!'' I gathered up all the sarcasm I could. He quickly smiled at me and ushered me to hurry up. ''The bell is going to ring in like, five minutes.'' He was fast walking as he put his hand on my back. ''I'm hurrying geesh.'' I snapped as Shibusen High School came into view. I saw the crowds of people who were all sorted into different groups. There were the emos, goths, populars, preps, and of course the jocks. In the group of thirty or thirty five preppy girls one girl strode out confidently. She had sleek, long brown hair that ran down to half of her back. Her brown eyes were looking straight at Kid with determination. Her outfit showed just how preppy she was. She had a frilly pink crop top. One sleeve went all the way to her wrist while on the other side, that sleeve ended with spaghetti straps. The shirt was a V neck that went a little too low for something school appropriate. Her shorts were short and her high heels were pink with black straps. This girl was the form of Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre. One of the most popular girls in the school who got everything she wanted with a snap of her pretty little fingers. What did she want right now? Well from my observations, Kid.

She stopped right in front of us and put her hand on her hip. She was obnoxiously smacking her gum right in my face, glaring at me like I was some sort of object in her way. ''Hi Kid.'' Her voice was trying to pull off some sort of flirty charm. Her eyelashes were even fluttering. I so badly wanted Kid to get a girlfriend, but she was not on my list of girls who would be good for him. ''Oh Jacqueline, your outfit is so asymmetrical today! Hmm, wow why are your sleeves different lengths?'' Jacqueline looked like she was about to scream but I heard her muttering something like 'Keep your cool.' There was one more thing I heard her mutter when clearly Kid didn't hear. ''It's for the money. Remember that Jackie.'' At first I thought I heard wrong, but the smirk on her face told me otherwise. ''State your business.'' My voice sounded angry as I gritted my teeth together attempting to say these words clearly.

''Oh my my, is somebody jealous that Kid is so going to say yes to being my boyfriend. It's only natural seeing as I'm the most loved girl at school. Your just some piece of dirt that I flick off my shoe.'' Jacqueline looked like she was serious which really sickened me. A Medusa in the making? Most definitely. They even had the same giggle, creeeeepy. Kid froze at what she said and turned his head to look at her. ''Me?'' he scoffed. ''Be your boyfriend, first of all there are more than just one thing wrong with that sentence. The first being, all you want is more popularity. Everybody will love you forever if you are going out with the grim reaper, Kid. Second, you just insulted my best friend. What on Earth would make you think I would want to date somebody as sad as you?''

Jacqueline looked so embarrassed that her whole face was a violent shade of red. Her mouth opened wide and the next noise I heard I can't even interpret what it was. I'm guessing a mix between a shriek and a cry? ''YOU'RE JUST AFRAID THAT I'LL MAKE YOU LOOK BAD CAUSE I'M WAY BETTER THAN YOU!'' With that being said the little b...rat stomped off to her friends. There was a moments pause of her fake crying and over exaggerated sniffs. That's when all her posse started glaring at me and Kid. Kid just waved it off and continued to walk. Feeling all the eyes of the courtyard on us, I limped further ahead of him.

**Ring Ring Ring**

Hearing the hustle and bustle of everybody getting up to go to class I tryed to rush. Being caught in the crowd sucked. It was an excuse for everybody to pick on me. Of course, Kid knew that so he grabbed my arm and went ahead of the whole crowd. We walked in panting and I heard Jacqueline mutter something along the lines of. ''DAMN IT! I WAS GONNA GET MAKA GOOD!'' Walking to my seat along the college-like set chairs, I sat down. Kid plopped down into the chair next to me. Students filed into Professor Stein's classroom with all different expressions on their faces. For the most part, everybody had smiles on their faces or they were laughing. Everybody was happy and cheerful on Friday. Except, maybe people who got rejected by Kid? Yeah, that's right. Jacqueline. She was staring daggers into the back of my head and I swear, I probably have a huge gaping hole in my head. Why was she mad at me? I'm not the one that rejected her, if I did that would have been awkward.

The lights in Stein's closet flickered off and Stein rolled out into the room with his chair. On his lap, was supplies for what we were doing today. There was a huge wooden box on his desk. I looked at him but didn't dare ask what it was. The box that I now called the mystery box, I would never forget. As I speak, the mystery box of wonders was shaking. I thought I even heard growling. Patty squealed in her chair. ''IS THERE A WOLF IN THERE MISTER STICHES? I LIKE WOLVES! I CAN DRAW THEM,SEE?'' A box of crayola crayons appeared from underneath her. She whipped out the yellow and started drawing a blob. I guess that was her wolf cause she was muttering it was her best one yet.

Professor Stein sighed tiredly and his gaze settled on the mystery box. ''This just happens to be a box that is considered a new home to a bunch of hungry, harmless, little... Chihuahuas.'' He finished lamely. Can you repeat that Professor Stein, I thought I heard you say you brought in tons of hairless dogs. Wait I heard that right, oh god. Liz raised her hand and spoke once Professor Stein gave her permission to. ''So what exactly do we have dogs in the classroom for?'' Professor Stein looked enlightened by this question. ''Well Elizabeth. Okay fine, Liz. I brought them here for...'' I just zoned out for the rest of the class. All it really was today, was the constant blabbering of Professor Stein. Finally the bell rang and I leapt up and dashed out of the room. This day was going by slow which was pretty good for me. I didn't feel like facing Medusa. For once I was actually happy.

Bell after bell, the day started slipping away. As the last period of the day ticked away, I started feeling nervous. Butterflies were already flouncing around in my stomach. The final bell rang and I sprinted out the door trying to beat the crowds. When I got out of the building, who was coming over to my way? Kid, Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star. Oh god, I couldn't be late or else I'm even more dead meat. What was Kid thinking? Kid came a little ways before everybody else, I think on purpose. He than knelt down and whispered quietly in my ear. ''I haven't told them don't worry. I do want you to try to talk to them again. Don't you think you deserve more friends?'' I shook my head stubbornly and continued to head home. Hands stopped me from leaving and I was stuck in my spot. ''Kid let me-'' I was rudely interupted. ''No, first of all I'm not Kid. Second of all you're not leaving.'' Soul spoke with the confidence of somebody who was in charge. I glanced at Kid with pleading eyes. The realization hit Kid and his eyes widened.

''Hey Soul, I forgot. Maka does have to leave, how about you talk to her about this tommorow?'' Kid's voice was calm but he was panicing inside. He had to make sure Maka wasn't late. Soul looked confused but slowly nodded. Kid grabbed my wrist and started walking to the direction of my house. Glancing behind me, I saw Tsubaki timidly wave at me. Nodding my head to show I acknowledged her, I walked on. ''What time is it Kid?'' You could hear the nervous tone of my voice. ''It's Three Ten.'' He spoke with such importance. My head snapped to look at him. ''I'm supposed to be home at Three!'' I cried out as I limped faster. In a sudden movement, I was going at full speed. Kid had put his arms around my waist and picked me up. He was now running the fastest he could. One of those moments when he forgets his hover board, of course it's now. My chin kept bobbing up and down and I had to stop it so it didn't smack Kid's forehead. ''Maka...I'm going to run faster...make sure your arms are around my neck... So you don't...fall...'' Kid sounded out of breathe but I didnt't put it past him to stop. Wrapping my arms around his neck I readied myself. I don't know where he got the energy. The burst of speed he all of sudden released was amazing. It felt like the stop signs were just flickers as we sped past them. Soon enough, I found myself at the front door of the house I least wanted to be in.

Kid set me down and looked at the front door with a hard glare. ''Will you be okay in there by yourself?'' He tipped my chin up so he could look in my eyes. Of course, now he would know if I lied. Damn it. I nodded my head but of course he didn't believe the gesture. ''I'll be in your room, okay? So if you need me, I'm there.'' He assured me and pointed up to the window that would help him into my room. ''No Kid I'll be fine, just go. Besides how would you get up there?'' Giving me that 'Your so stupid' look, he turned his head to the huge tree by my window. I put my head down. Oh yeah, that tree. Sighing I walked towards the door while muttering that he could if he wanted to. Hearing the rustle of trees, I paused. Turning around with a final glance I already saw him picking the lock on my window. There's my ninja best friend for you.

Pulling out the house key, I unlocked the door and walked in. Looking around I saw no sign of life and bolted for the stairs as fast as I could. On the third step, Medusa appeared out of thin air. Mr. Vertical Arrow, or at least that's what I call the snake, was wrapped around her neck. He hissed at me viciously and it's long slimy teeth poked out. Why do I call him Mr. Vertical Arrow? Medusa has two obsessions. Snakes and arrows, I have no idea why. She has tons of snakes all crawling around the house. It's a wonder how I get to sleep. Why this one has the arrows vertically, I don't actually know. There are tons though, like Mr One Arrow, Mrs. Triple Arrow, Mr. Horizontal Arrow and, so on. Medusa looked at the cold blooded reptile in fake shock. ''Oh my, Hebi doesn't seem to like you.'' She snickered. **(A/N Hebi is Japanese for snake. All you nerds out there wanting to know. ;D) **

Her snicker fell and she started glaring. ''Back to business now!'' She boomed. I have the feeling she's either bi polar or she just hates my guts. ''So, did you decide it'd be funny to just leave. You picked up yourself and walked out the door, huh? Did you think I would be laughing when I got home? I saw you not here, freaked out, and went back to the bar to relieve my stress. Your father would kill me if something happen to his 'wittle' Maka. Or at least something he would actually notice.'' She smiled at me with evil etched all over her face. I gulped down my fear and looked her straight in the eye. ''Well first of all, I didn't leave. I had some help alright? Plus, I wouldn't have been able to leave because you beat me up so badly. So don't go blaming me.'' This is the first time I ever stood up to her. Hopefully, it won't be my last. Medusa looked at me with some shock and than shook it off. ''Oh, so the little girl is cocky now hmm? You have never backed talk me when we have one of our pleasant conversations. I don't think I like it.'' She started slowly walking over to me. My legs wouldn't move properly.

Once she was so close I could feel her breathe on my face, she raised her hand. Her hand met my face in a quick, strong strike. I felt the pain and knew the bruising had began. Keeping silent I stayed strong, I knew Kid would storm down if he heard me scream. Also, I didn't want to give Medusa the satisfaction for hearing me be in pain. ''Oh so now we are all tough are we?'' Medusa spat out. She balled her hand into a fist and jammed it into my gut. With a 'ooof!' I fell down onto the ground. A tad bit of blood was coughed up, but not enough to satisfy her or do any damage to me. She kicked me in a couple places that would be challenging to cover up. My shin, knee, elbow, wrist, right pointer finger, and so on. Finally, I showed a spark of fear and she walked off grinning ear to ear. ''Can't wait for our next conversation sweetheart!'' I glared at her retreating form and just layed there. The pain seemed so powerful but, I didn't want to black out this time.

Hearing the jingle of a set of keys and the sound of Medusa grabbiing her purse, I knew she was heading to the bar. Her high heeled boots made loud powerful sounds that even made the stairs vibrate. ''Have fun dear!'' She said sweetly. Once I heard the door slam closed, I begun to move. "Ugh" My voice made that noise as I headed up the stairs. Crawling and dragging my body along the floor. I heard the noise of my bedroom door and peered up to see Kid. "Need some help there?" he said as he outstreched his arm. Smiling sadly, my clammy hands reached up and clasped his. Awkwardly, he helped me up onto my knees. For the rest of the way to my bedroom door, which seemed so far, I half walked half crawled. Once I entered my room, it looked different. All my books were symmetrical along with any other object easy to move. My head tured and I gave Kid a look that was pretty creepy to the eye. He hung his head down in a guilty fashion. "Look at the bright side Maka. Now it's absolutely perfect!" Finally, I admitted defeat and told Kid it looked amazing.

Kid than politely sat on my bed and turned all serious again. ''What did she do this time?'' he questioned me with a frown spread across his features. ''Don't worry about me, I can handle it. I'm fine, really." A small smile was on my face. Although, it was fake. Kid didn't seem to notice, me picking up some great acting skills from this experience. Slowly, he got up and brushed off any dirt or dust from his pants. "Well I better be getting home than. If you need help don't be afraid to call, alright? Even if you just get lonely or something. Remember I'm here for you and I'm sure Soul and the rest of the gang would be more than glad to be as well." He smiled gently and opened the window. With the speed of any grim reaper, he was on and off the tree in under a minute. Carefully I closed the window and locked it. Pushing my curtains in front of it. Using the strength of both my arms I picked up my backpack and set it down onto my bed. Than, I took out all of the contents, taking a glimpse at my planner. I heard a soft knock on my window and figured it was Kid who probably forgot something. With my eyes closed I opened the window and turned around sitting down on my bed. Still not facing the window, I spoke. "What'd you forget Kid?" I asked finally turning around to look at him. Realizing, it wasn't Kid. When my eyes reached up and took in the details of the person's face. Than, I remembered my bruises and hid them best I could.

"Whoever did that to you isn't cool.'' There Soul was. His face between a mixture of sad and shock. "Soul, what are you doing here? How'd you know to climb the tree?" I was hiding my face the best I could for two reasons. One, the bruises obviously. Two, I felt a slight blush rise in my face by how much he cared. "Well I was strolling through the neighborhood. You know, cool guys always do. When a figure happened to catch my eye. Turns out it was my symmetrical buddy climbing out a window. I thought maybe he'd finally become a cool rebel or something. That is, until I saw you. You looked just, your face... it looks like those hurt a lot." He had tilted up my chin to look into my eyes. Atempting to hide my face from him, I shoved my face downward. He wouldn't let it, he gently but with a burst of force put my head back up. The sympathy came out in waves, as he saw the water leaking down my face. I was so embarrassed. "Maka, who did this to you?" I got this whole wave of deja vu.

"I'm fine Soul, really." I muttered quietly as I looked down. Stopping my crying and wiping away the tears I prayed that I looked somewhat normal again. Soul lifted his hand and touched the bruise on my cheek. It stung so bad that I stopped his hand and jerked backwards. "If something as gentle as that hurt, you're not okay." His voice was filled with tons of things. Things such as concern, worry, care, kindness, and a hint of gentleness. "Now I'll ask again and I'll continue to ask until you tell me. Who did this to you?" My head fell and I sniffed slightly and quietly. Of course, Soul has always been one with the best hearing. He heard it and leaned in closer. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap and my waist and glanced to the side. Soul was leaning in close to my face and eventually started rocking up both. I felt...safe in his arms. Almost as safe as I felt in Kid's arms which happens to be a lot. Before I could help myself, I was sobbing violently again. All the events of the past weeks were crashing into me. Soul seemed to register the situation and took quick action. Picking me up slightly and sitting me down in his lap. I leaned my head against his chest. His calloused hands gently stroking my hair, his words whispering comforting things. Soul, was the best. He acted like Kid. Both didn't know what was happening or what was wrong. They just started to try to make me feel better.

"Come on Maka, you can trust me." Soul whispered as he combed his fingers through my messy hair. I shook my head, my voice muffled from his chest. "I already told Kid on accident. Don't want to make the same mistake." I felt Soul tense up for a second. "Wait, you told Kid?" Oh shit. "Please don't bother, pester, beat him for the information or anything. I beg you." My voice was desperate. Once I felt him less tense I slowed down my fast talking and just starting breathing in and out deeply. This whole thing was a mess. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Father was supposed to be with Mom, my real Mom. Not somebody like Medusa who was in it for the money. It just, wasn't right at all.

"Soul, I'm not going to promise anything, But... maybe later on when I'm ready. I'll tell you what is the cause of all this." Speaking hesitantly, I got the words out and looked at him. His eyes showed what he was feeling, relief. "Okay, I hope you choose to though. It's not cool to let a friend worry so much." He smiled at me with his strange, sharp, shark-like teeth. Nodding my head slowly, I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest. His arms re positioned around my waist, his head leaning in the crook on my neck. I felt a flutter in my stomach. Looking around baffled I looked at Soul and felt my face heat up. "If your getting sleepy you can go to bed. I don't mind." He was right, I was tired from the beating I took. Trusting him not to try anything funny seeing how we are friends, I tiredly closed my eyes and rested my body fully against him. The world just fell into darkness as I fell into a giant slumber.

**Soul Pov:**

I was surprised she had fallen asleep so fast, she must be really tired from whatever had happened. Gently so I didn't wake her up, I picked her up in my arms. Than I layed sideways as carefully as possible while setting Maka down the same way to my right. I nuzzled my right arm under her and my left arm over her in a protective way. My left leg over her legs so that she was safe. Under my watch, nothing was going to happent to this girl. "No...Please...Don't...Hit...M..." Maka mumbled as she was shaking all over. Staring at her, sadness hit me in block. I joined both my hands together so Maka was practically in my embrace. I touched my lips to her forehead and kissed it softly, keeping them there for a while. Once I was done, her shaking was as well. That's cool. For once I actually got to help her.

Maka leaned in closer to me. Her body was against my chest and for that reason I brought my arms in closer. Feeling Maka awake I looked down and saw Maka's eyes peering at me. "Soul.." She said in a sleepy voice. I nodded to show her I was listening. Was she gonna Maka Chop me? Back in the old days if one of us did the least irritating thing she would grab an oversized book and smack us in the head. Like a thousand page book for a fifth grader? Maka is an adorable bookworm. My bookworm. Wait... did I just say that? Hmm, I need to get my thoughts in order. ""Thank you...Soul..." Her voice was slow and soft as she faded back to sleep.

* * *

><p>As the hours passed and I stayed in that position to just watch over Maka. I heard the front door slam and the sound of high heels. Wait.. didn't Maka's mom leave years ago due to her creepy dad? "MAKA! COME DOWN HERE YOU PATHETIC GIRL!" Once I heard that I jumped up and carefully got untangled from Maka. I ran into the most easiest place to hide, her closet. It was perfect for seeing out of just in case. Ears twitching, I heard the stomps of high heel shoes making their way up the stairs. The door burst open and I heard the deafening slam of the door slamming in to the wall. Flinching I peered out of the little slits of the wooden closet door. There I saw a woman, did Maka's dad re marry or something? Is this one of his little ladies who are so 'enchanting!'<p>

"MAKA! WAKE UP! I DIDN'T BEAT YOU UP FOR NOTHING FOR YOU TO JUST SLEEP AROUND!" Beat her up? What is she talking about? Is she...abusing Maka? Maka's eyes flickered open and she fell face first onto the floor. Maka looked around and than realized that this lady was above her. The lady's face was ablaze with anger. Her short blonde hair standing on edge, in the front she had two thick strands tied together. Her outfit resembled one of somebody who spent too much time at the bar. Her black high heeled boots went all the way to her knees. She had on a hot pink mini shirt and a black tank top with hot pink ruffles around the top. "Oh, I'm so sorry Medusa I didn't mean to. I just fell asleep! I'm sorry!" She bowed her head in shame. A chuckle escaped from this so called Medusa lady. "Silly girl." Her sinister voice was loud and it made a chill run it's way down my back. "Sleeping while you should be doing my chores." The loud noise of something that sounded like a 'Smack' echoed throughout the room.

Looking through the cracks in the closet door I saw was happened. Medusa had smacked Maka's back. Hard. Maka gasped in pain and I heard her loud heart-wrenching sobs. This was terrible...how come she never told anybody of this? "M-Medusa please! You already hurt me today please! I don't have any make up to cover this up and so many bruises might cause more questions with my friends!" Medusa snarled. "You have friends? WHO WOULD WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH A PATHETIC GIRL LIKE YOU!" Medusa's heel of the shoe stabbed Maka right in the stomach. Maka let out a high pitched squeal, but I could tell she was trying so hard to not give Medusa the satisfaction. I wanted to interfere so badly, but I knew that Medusa would probably hurt her even more.

After many more beatings in places that would hurt anybody, I felt so bad for Maka. Finally the witch like figure's presence was graceful enough to leave Maka alone and she left. Maka had just sprawled out on her bed and started crying. Inside I was panicing, how was I going to leave? Fortunately for me, Maka went to the bathroom to clean up her wounds. Fast as possible, I ran out of her closet. Closing the door to make it look normal, I sprang out the window. Flying down the tree, I bolted for my home. Images of what I had just seen running and flickering through my mind.

**Maka Pov:**

What had fueld Medusa's anger? She normally never beat me up this bad. How was I going to explain this to Kid? Even worse, Soul. He'd probably flip out on me because that's just the great friend he was.

My gaze fell to the mirror in front of me. Bruises all over my face. I felt like she had broken some ribs, but hopefully those could heal on their own without medical attention. My eyes were already puffy and red. In my eyes, there was water quickly gathering up and filling them. I covered my face with my hands and started to cry. I don't know why or how this had to happen to me. My soul always was kind, good spirited, and cheerful. This was all just my dad's fault. If he hadn't cheated countless times on my mother, Medusa would have never stomped in to my life. Ruining any fragment of happiness I could hold on to. She even took away the pictures of my mother, telling me to dream on. It just, wasn't right. Once I finished cleaning up, I immediately looked through my homework to start on it for the weekend.

I felt like I was forgetting something. Something...important. Oh yeah, that's right. Tommorow was Saturday and Saturday is when I have to go out with Kid, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, and Patty. If all of them see me like this, what will they think? I'm a freak? Of course, it's not like I could just say no. Kid would get all suspicious and come over right now and beat the living crap out of Medusa. That would cause the quick death of Maka Albarn. After a long time of working on homework I slowly pushed off all the papers ad work off of my bed. My eye lids fluttering shut, I fell asleep.

The next day came fast and I stared at the clock. Ten thirty, when was I supposed to meet Kid out side of my home? Oh yeah, eleven. Quickly I got up and picked out some clothes from my closet. I got my white t-shirt, black hoodie, dark navy blue jeans, and my black and white checker patterned converse. Slipping them on I ran downstairs to find Medusa sipping on some coffee. I was about to dash out the door past her until she stopped me. "Where do you think you are going?" she questioned innocently. The watch on my right arm was telling me it was ten fifty-five. I must go meet Kid outside soon or else he'll probably be mad at me. "I-I am j-just going outside for a couple hours. You know, to uh enjoy my S-Saturday. Get out o-of the house." Really, I couldn't help the stutter in my voice. I hated being scared of Medusa and showing it.

Medusa seemed to be thinking out this but she looked really suspicious. Fast as lightning, her hand whipped out and smacked me. "You better not be thinking of telling anybody about this. If you do sweetheart, your pretty little face isn't the only thing to be scarred." Frightened out of my mind I frantically nodded my head. Getting down painfully on my knees, I started to cry a little bit. "May I please go out now?" Medusa nodded coldly and walked away, stepping on my hand in the process. Wincing in pain but keeping that to myself I got up and headed for the front door. I put one eye to the peephole and looked to see Kid on the other side of the door. His eyes were closed and his earbuds were inserted in his ears. He was nodding his head to the beat, leaning against a pole. Putting my hoodie over my head to cover my face, I opened the door and walked out.

Kid turned his head and saw me standing there. He smiled but, his smile faded once he saw the way I was holding my hand. I had tried to hide it but it was too late. Soft gentle hands grabbed the hand Medusa stomped on. Her heel had made a bloody little mark and Kid was looking at me concerned. "I'm fine." I spoke quietly, as if to tell him that I'm not fine. Kid brought both our hands up and kissed the mark gently, hoping to heal it. Lowering my hand, he slipped his hand into mine and we headed off. What'd I tell you? My best friend is exactly like a brother. I even wish we were related, of course it's not possible.

"So, how far is this cafe?" My voice was monotone and sounded depressed. No matter how hard I tried to hide it, it just showed so easily. "Maka are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk about something? Did she hurt you when I left?" I shook my hood and acted like all was well. "No let's just get this meeting over with." Kid seemed to be thinking my words through. "I did this for you to start having more friends Maka. Friends are what can keep people together. Just having me isnt going to fully help." He spoke with wisdom, probably from being a grim reaper. I silently keep walking as Kid led me to the right direction. Up ahead was a cute little cafe I had never seen before. I guess that's what happens when you're stuck in the house all day with an evil step mother watching over you.

Once we arrived by the front door of the fast food restaurant, Kid pushed the door open. A cute little tinkle was heard from above and up beat music was playing in the background. Kid dragged me over to a booth filled with all my old friends. They were all laughing, giggling, or talking loudly. Did I really want to be here? No, I would ruin it all. Kid sat down next to Black Star. It was set up like this, seven of us, four chairs on each side. Kid was by Black Star. Black Star was in between Kid and Soul. Soul was sitting next to Tsubaki. The two Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty were across from Kid and Black Star. Awkwardly, I stood off to the side. Kid was smiling at me and gestured for me to sit next to Liz. Cautiously I sat down next to her and kept my face down. I could feel all six pairs of eyes on my. They probably didn't realize I could feel their eyes or how uncomfortable it made me. "Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked so quietly I don't think anybody else heard it. I nodded, my hood bobbing up and down but refused to show my bruised face. "I THE AMAZING AND PERFECT BLACK STAR CAN FEEL THE TENSION. LET ME FIX IT WITH MY GODLY PRESENCE! YAHOO!" Black Star exclaimed with that obnoxious self centered tone he used that made everybody giggle.

Tsubaki giggled while smiling up a storm. Kid was just rolling his eyes. "Maybe you'd be more godly if your hair was more symmetrical." He muttered softly. Soul grinned at that and Black Star glared. Patty was laughing loudly and was just being Patty. Where as Liz was commenting on some guy that she was eyeing. "Oh he's got an adorable face!" she squealed. I was just quietly sitting there feeling tense. Oh what I'd give to be back in the comfort of my own room. Brought out of my thoughts I heard Tsubaki speaking to me politely and eagerly. Like she wanted to hear me actually speak. "So Maka, how have you been?" Shyly I looked up making sure only my eyes really showed. Even than I had to be careful, I did have a nasty black eye. "I've...been...fine.." My voice still had that sad sound to it. In the corner of my eye I saw Liz looking at Kid with a sad look. Kid had frowned back at her but he acted like he didn't know why I was so sad. At least he's keeping his promise. I really hope that they would all just ignore me like usual or something. My hopes really haven't been coming true lately have they?

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's the end of the third chapter. (: It took me quite a long time due to the fact that I have so much homework and barely any free time doing the weekdays. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I seriously worked hard on it :D<strong>

**Obviously I don't own Soul Eater (Please don't remind me.) or any bands brought up in this chapter such as Evanescene. **

**So review if you feel like it, nobody is making you. [;**

**~Myib**

**P.S. I want to thank all the people who were kind enough to review/read/favorite/etc my first two chapters. It really did brighten my day. [:**


	4. Chapter 4, And The Truth Comes To Light

**I just want to thank people for actually reading my story and reviewing. Also, if you have any advice, please don't be afraid to tell. Like, The Illusionist's Wings04** **had suggested an online thesauraus. Thank you so very much, I'm using that now! Hopefully you'll see some improvements. [; So here's Chapter 4, enjoy. [;**

**Save My Soul, A Soul Eater Fanfiction**

Chapter 4- And The Truth Comes To Light

Everybody was chatting and laughing. They would give me my space but, occasionally would try to get small talk out of me. Every other second I would feel a pair of red eyes on me. When I looked up at Soul, he didn't flinch or look away. He gave me a look filled with sorrow and grief. What's wrong with him and why does he look so depressed? Did I do something to anger him?

Tilting my head to the side and looking at him. He got the message and stood up. Gesturing for me to follow, I scrambled out of my seat. Brushed off my jeans and limped behind. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Kid staring at my leg intently. Of course, he was worried about my limp. Trying to speed up, I bumped into Soul who had abruptly stopped. His hand wrapped around my wrist. He brought me in a corner hidden from view. "Why'd you bring me over here Soul? And what's with your depressed face?" Soul just shook his head.

His hands trailed around my hoodie. Before a protest could make it's way out of my lips, he pulled my hoodie down. His eyes widened and he brought his clammy hands as gracefully as possible along my face. I backed away, hitting my back against the hard, cement wall. Soul looked hurt and I felt the guilt gnawing away my insides. "Maka, I won't hurt you. Not like-" He paused at what he was going to say and stayed silent, like a person who didn't know how to speak. My heart froze in my chest and my face contorted in to fear. "You know, don't you?" I whispered while not making eye contact with him. No sound came from either of us as I awaited my answer. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Maka. I'm not sorry for seeing what happened. What I'm sorry for, is that you've have to deal with this on your own. If what you have told me is true and Kid does know the truth. You should know, you're not alone. Not only can you run to Kid, but I'm here too if you need me." My blank mind was processing his touching words. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, nobody seemed to care about me. I guess I was wrong though. Wiping my eyes with my sleeves of my hoodie, my courage took over and I asked the one question on my mind. "How do you know?" Soul sighed and closed his eyes as he looked deep in thought. What was he thinking about?

**Soul's POV**

How would I break this to Maka, I didn't want to sound like some stalker. Speaking slowly, I thought out my words and told her how I found out. "Well, once you fell asleep I had kind of stayed around to not disturb your well deserved rest. Than, a lady came home and she was screaming for you and was coming upstairs. I didn't have time to get out of the window so I ran to the closest hiding place possible. Your closet. If my eyes didn't betray me, than I want to know who Medusa is." Maka's eyes closed as she took a deep breath, I hope she knows she has no choice but to tell me who this woman is. "My...s...p...o...e.." I could only faintly hear what she said as she had muttered it so softly, even my hearing couldn't catch it. "What's that?" I questioned. Another deep breath on her part. "My...Step...Mother."

I have a feeling my mouth was gaping open, because she looked away at my stare. Her face was aflame with embarrassment. Honestly though, how could she be embarrassed? "Wha-Whe-Wh-When did your father g-get married ag-gain?" My voice kept stuttering as I strained to get the words out while under my shock. "You were long gone when it happened, she was a very sweet lady. That was until I found out she was all in it for the money. I should have known." Her voice strained under the tears I heard and saw thickening in her eyes. She was mumbling these words darkly. "Maka," My voice drifted off into the silent air. Her face lifted up to look at me. "Please, don't cry. You have me, with me around... there will be no more suffering." Tears fell down her cheeks as she leaned against my shoulder. Pulling her into me, I wrapped my arms around her body and rocked us both. Whispering the best words of comfort I could give and letting her fall asleep against my chest...

**Kid's POV**

The gears were turning in my head as I processed Maka leaving with Soul. My eyes caught sight of how he was looking at her, I mean the only reasonable thing is that he knows. That can't be possible though, she was already reluctant to tell me why would she tell him? "Kid? Are you even listening? Helllloooo earth to Kid. Hey look this cup isn't symmetrical!" I snapped out of my daze at that last sentence and took the cup rather too quickly in my hand. "How could this be! Why aren't there either lines! Either is perfectly symmetrical! Why do they have three lines of one side but two on the other! What is this nonsense, I think we should alert the owner about this piece of symmetrical garbage!"

My head was swiveling around looking for the manager until I heard a loud sigh come out from Liz. "Kid, you only have those white stripes on one side of your head. What should you criticize the cup is you are just as shameful?" Her voice sounded more teasing than anything. I didn't find this funny like the rest of my laughing and chuckling friends. Oh no, she's right... "I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I shrieked and fell onto the floor. Black Star was laughing up a storm and telling Tsubaki that I wasn't as much of a God as him which is why he was having a symmetry rant. Patty was pointing and laughing obnoxiously in my face, while Liz smacked her face with her hand and brought it down muttering words and waiting for me to stop.

"Ahem," Liz cleared her throat and attempted to talk between her laughing. "So Kid, any way you know what's wrong with Maka? I don't know if you do but I don't think you should deny anything you know." She walked slowly towards me. The sweat gathered up on my forehead and the beads dripped down my face. "Um Liz, I h-happen to have no idea what you are talking about. I know nothing of Maka's depression." Liz gave me that look that informed me that her and nobody else believed my words. "Come on Kid, you're practically her brother! Why else would she not tell you?" Of course I just couldn't blurt out Maka's secret or anything. Keeping my lips shut and prying my gaze away from my friends, Liz cleared her throat once again. "If I were you, I'd tell us all you know Kid. When it comes to Maka, I don't kid around. How about you guys, hmm?" Liz's navy blue eyes flickered between all of my companions. Great, I feel like some teenage thug being interrogated by four officers with the wrong idea. The nice guy, Tsubaki. The crazy alcoholic smoker, Liz. The donut eater that somehow stayed skinny and had a mean punch, Black Star. Now let's not forget the high pitched laughing officer that could be categorized as somebody inhaling way too much laughing gas, Patty.

Black Star chuckled darkly as he cracked his knuckles threateningly. "Kid, I know you aren't a bad person or anything like that. But I mean come on, there's no way in hell you should keep something wrong about Maka from us. Especially if it'll explain her recent behavior." Gulping lightly, I looked away guiltily. Tsubaki spoke lightly and wisely, I could tell she was straining to stay polite. "Kid, please tell us what's been happening to her. We must know and it has been worrying us all to bits!" Her indigo eyes looking pleadingly into my golden eyes. It took every fiber in my being not to just crack and tell them all. Patty felt it was her turn to break the short silence that we had fallen under. "COME ON KID! I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS ABOUT AS MUCH AS I WANT TO BREAK THE GIRAFFE'S NECK!" Her voice hollered as my brain processed her words. If considering the circumstances I would have chuckled lightly, but now was not the time to find Patty's strange hatred of giraffes amusing. Liz's stern voice rang through my ears and burned a hole through my heart, "Why don't you tell us the issue for her. Or do you want her to keep suffering? What kind of a brother are you?" That was it, a bullet through the ghostly image you call my soul. The fragile body in my mind that is my emotions was slowly drained of life as I hung my head in shame.

"I can't though... I-I..." My voice zoning in and out. "Promised Maka I wouldn't..." I glanced away trying to find out where Maka and Soul went off to. My hopes just waiting for her to appear back and save me. Of course, she didn't come back nor was I saved, which sparked my interest as I wondered where she was. "You wouldn't what Kid?" Liz's demonic voice faded and turned calm and soothing as she carefully attempted to pry the information from my grasp. "Tell anybody what she told me." Liz looked confused as she attempted to think over my words. "Why would she not want you to tell anybody? Is it really that bad?" The image of what I had witnessed last night flashed throughout my mind. Her screams, her pleads, the sound of Medusa's fists and feet, Maka's whimpers. It was terrible, I can't be able to comprehend how Maka can keep living like this. Remembering Liz's unanswered question, I glanced up through blurry eyes and nodded sadly.

After what felt like forever, I saw the long blonde hair of Maka and the extra ordinary white color of Soul's hair. Maka took in the scene and ran forward to me with her slight limp. She knelt down weirdly to avoid further damage to her leg. "Kid what's wrong?" her voice sounded concerned with a chunk of panic. Her right arm was hung limply around my shoulder, the other arm sprawled out on my knees. I talked so soft only for her and maybe Soul, considering his amazing hearing, to hear my words. "Can't we tell them? They are our friends they won't tell anybody right?" The silence in the air was thickening as Maka took in a breathe rather too fast. Her body was shaking under the pressure and she looked from me to the four who were still in the dark. Soul walked over to both of us and whispered in to her ears, something I faintly heard. "You don't have to tell them, but they'll continue to try to find out. We both know this, they are our friends for a reason. So why not tell them, I bet you they won't go off and tell anybody, they are a good group of kids. Cool kids."

**Maka's POV**

In my confused state and looked deep into his red eyes for help. "I want to tell them..." I started and finished with silently lip saying. "I just don't know how..." He saw the confusion in my eyes and I guess he decided to help me. He sat down next to me, pulled me into his lap and had me face him. He completely zipped down my jacket and took it off. The cuts, scratches, and bruises were like a never ending cycle of pain all scattered around on my pale skin. My faded white t-shirt looked extremely clean compared to my skin. Tsubaki gasped loudly and lowered herself onto her knees to examine my skin. She grazed my skin ever so lightly and took my arm into her hands, like I was as fragile as glass and I would break if touched too roughly. Once her finger came in contact to a bruise I would attempt to jerk my arm away. She wouldn't let me pull it away though.

"Maka... How..." Tsubaki choked on a sob and I felt the wet drops fall onto my tattered jeans. "Tsubaki, w-why are y-you sobbing?" The most my voice could manage was a croak from the tears forming into my emerald green eyes. Tsubaki wiped away her trails with her fingers and continued. "Who did that?" She spoke with a depressing tone and a frown forming on her face. Patty wasn't hysterically laughing either anymore, she was cursing at the 'giraffe' that had supposedly hurt me. Black Star was freaking out and was yelling curse words at all the people who passed by, as if they had caused my suffering. Liz was silent, her eyes were scanning my whole entire body. Her shoulders tensing up every time she saw something she didn't like, which happened almost ever other second. I peered at the ground in shame as silent sobs went through my body. Soul felt them and wrapped his arms around me and starting rocking me back and forth once again. As I got more sleepy and realized I had slept terribly, Soul leaned in a whispered something. "If you are tired, go ahead and get some rest. Don't worry I'll take care of you or wake you up when needed." I drowsily nodded and faded off yet again into the darkness.

**Black Star's POV**

Seething with anger, I bet everybody noticed the steam. I'm Black Star God damnit! Nobody messes with one of my best friends and gets away with it. Psh, I know me and Maka don't act all close or mushy or brother and sisterly, but I do love her like she's my sister. I mean come on? Who doesn't, Maka is this sweet, innocent, lovable girl who is always trying to help and never wants to be a 'bother'. Which, she never is. Who would mess with a guy who can surpass god's best friend. Dumb asses, which is the reason that I'm probably going to have to get out one of my Kusarigamas out and probably knock some people dead in the head. "Black Star calm down, we are all upset at this but it's not going to help at all." Tsubaki was trying to talk some sense into me, she wasn't exactly being successful if you ask me. I mean, psh, God's never listen to their friend's advice. Ha ha ha! Narrowing my eyes I spoke directly to Kid and Soul. "Who did this? You two seem to know."

Kid looked over at Soul who simply shrugged the best he could with Maka asleep in his arms. Kid looked hesitant as he spoke. "Soul, should we tell them?" Soul gave us a cool grin. "It's not cool to keep your friends in the dark. Especially when it's about another friend's well being. Besides, I don't know if you heard Maka. She said she wanted to tell them she just didn't know how. Why don't we finish what she wanted started?" Kid nodded at his words and looked at all four of us individually. "You all know her 'wonderful' stepmother I presume?" The way he said wonderful so disgustingly worried me at the slightest. "Of course we know her. So what are you babbling on about Kid?" My tone wasn't the nicest but I wasn't in the mood to be tampered with. Kid seemed taken aback by my comment. "I'm getting to the point Black Star." He spat out without even worrying about being nice either. I knew he was serious by the way he talked to a god like that. I mean think about it, I'M BLACK STAR!

Kid swallowed rather loudly and was about to speak before Soul spoke up in a cool tone. "You know her step mother? Well she's a little witch in disguise who goes off abusing Maka as if it's a daily thing, like eating a meal perhaps. Yeah, there you go. The woman goes off beating her off for no reason at all, probably to relieve stress from all the guys looking at her when she's in the bar. Since that's such a terrible thing to happen. I bet you all she cheats on Maka's creepy dad anyways. So there, you happy? Just quit interrogating poor Kid who already has to deal with the fact that he can't do anything to help Maka at all." His little rant surprised everybody, even me, the amazing Black Star. Liz crouched down next to Soul and rubbed Maka's back soothingly. "So she's been dealing with this the whole time she started to stop talking to us?" She questioned quietly, it was so... unlike Liz to be this quiet. Kid just nodded his head gravely, "You see why she didn't want to tell us? She didn't want to worry us." "She didn't want to be a burden like she normally feels she is, right? Well hell, that's so stupid of her. We will help her in any way if it means she'll truly smile again!" Pumping my fist into the air I confidently spoke, hoping with all my being that we could help this girl who probably had the most troubled soul in the world.

"Poor Maka, she acted so brave and tough. I don't know if I, one of the Thompson sisters, could have handled that. She really is something else." Liz said with a small smile playing on her lips. Patty blinked rapidly and quickly shook her head as if to look for something. "What are you looking for Patty?" Liz asked in that big sister tone she got around her younger sister. "Sis, where's your purse?" she was still trying to pin point where the object was. Liz pointed in the direction of her seat "It's hanging from the armrest of my chair." Liz answered with a little bit of confusion in her face. Patty bounced up from her postion and raced to Liz's black leather purse. She opened up one of the compartments and whipped out a pack of... crayons? "We should make Maka a card to make her feel better! I CALL THE YELLOW!" Patty said rather loudly to cause some of the other guests to look up at us. I keep forgetting we are still in a cafe. _ Well, YA HOO MORE ATTENTION FOR US!_ Liz groaned as Patty started doodling in yellow crayon all over the table cloth of the cafe. Which than caused Kid to go into panic mood as it turned more asymmetrical than before, Soul to scream at everybody to shut the fuck up and let Maka sleep, Tsubaki to try to quiet me down as I ran around with my amazing assassin skills. We were just a domino affect of freaks. No doubt about it, well except for me of course since I am the only godly figure of them all. While the whole time we were up to our shenanigans, Maka slept on. Making noises and cuddling Soul's chest. Unknown to her, he was blushing red as a tomato. Of course, because of my godliness, I am the only one who noticed.

**Soul's POV**

When we all finally got to the decision to leave the cafe, I was faced with a problem. "Um guys, what do I do with Maka?" The girl nuzzled in to my chest and muttered incoherent words, as if to make a point. Kid thoughtfully watched Maka as she slept on. He opened his arms out to me as if to take Maka. "Here Soul, hand her over to me and I'll take her to my home until she is woken. Father adores her anyways, he won't mind." Shaking my head, I shifted my arms a little for a more comfortable position for Maka. "I'd rather come to your house to. You know, to be there when she wakes up." Tsubaki quietly interrupted anything Kid might have replied to by speaking in her soft voice. "I would like to come too actually." Everybody spoke up agreeing until it turned out that none of us would be parting ways just yet. Liz pushed open the door as the tingling sounds of the bell went off. Patty giggled and pointed at the bells commenting way too loudly on the pretty noise they made honestly she's way too immature for her age.

On the way to Kid's house, a park was on my right. There were tons of screaming kids all doing something that any five year would. Whine, complain, or pick their nose. I chuckled at the irony that I was one of those kids years ago. "Is that who I think that is?" Tsubaki questioned as she pointed to a lanky figure with pink hair, the strands all different lengths and sticking out at different directions. The black eyes that belonged to the owner were darting all over the park as younger children were frantically running around trying to play on every toy they could get their hands on. The words that came out of the lips were those such as, "I don't know how to handle people much less CHILDREN!" The long lean arms covered in black sleeves with white cufflinks, spreading all over and flapping everywhere. "Chrona." everybody who wasn't sleeping said at once.

The pink haired figure turned as everybody spoke and lit up to see Maka among some of the people. Trembling slightly, Chrona walked over to everybody and nervously waved to them. Black Star just then decided to be his good old self and speak up. "Well hey there Chrona, how do you feel now that you are in my godly presence?" He raised an eyebrow and waited for a response. I was really hoping for some answer to pop Black Star's bubble, but seeing how this is Chrona I knew not to get my hopes up. "What presence? I d-don't feel a presence? Or a-am I the only one w-who can't feel it? Ah I-I'm sorry I c-can't handle g-godly presences!" The pink head babbled on and on with a noticeable stutter. Tsubaki sighed and scolded Black Star for scaring the wits out of the poor girl. **(I had no idea what gender to make Chrona because, if you haven't noticed... that kid's gender is like impossible to figure out... One of my friends told me to make him/her a girl so yeah ;D)**

Once Chrona had calmed down she turned to me. "Why is Maka sleeping? Also, who are you and why are you holding her?" Chrona looked suspiciously at my face, studying my face. Chuckling slightly I looked around awkwardly. "You really don't have that good of a memory do you? Or have I changed that much. Man it's not cool you can't remember me." Chrona's eyes widened in realization as she jumped up and down excitedly. "Soul! Your back!" I was her second friend and the other person besides Maka to try and be kind to her. Eventually, the others caught on and started letting Chrona in. Occasionally she'll go out with all of them, but not tons since she feels like a bother.

Bringing myself back to reality I remembered Maka. "Well Chrona we should be heading out. Obviously, Maka got tired on the way here so we are taking her home." Waving at her I walked off to the direction of Kid's house. The journey wasn't all that long and didn't take up too much time. His huge house came into my view. My mouth hung wide open, as I'd forgotten just how big the house actually was. "Isn't the symmetry just marvelous!" Kid exclaimed with stars in his eyes. So deeply, I was craving to tell him that wasn't the reason I had been staring. On second glance though, it was perfectly symmetrical. Creepy. Kid went up to the black iron fence that was around his whole home. Of course, it was yards away from the house so there was tons of room to hang outside. Kid has a nice life, I know I'm pretty well off too but still.

Kid dialed a couple buttons and waited patiently until the iron gate in the front swung open with a creak. Tsubaki was silently telling Black Star not to attempt anything funny. How could I tell? By the look she was giving him. Even Medusa couldn't beat that look...Okay maybe she can. The path down the solid gold pathway seemed so long and interminable. Patty was singing songs from the Wizard of Oz such as, "We're off to the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of death..." Death as in Kid's father obviously. Though I can understand why she's singing them, this pathway really resembles the road in that movie. Black Star was chuckling and linked arms with Patty as they dramatically skipped and sang.

When we reached the front door, Kid rang the doorbell and I heard a huge chime go and echo throughout the mansion. The door creaked open and a form of a black cloaked figure with a white mask appeared. "KIDDO!" Lord Death spoke enthusiastically as he held up his hands that were formed into peace signs by his fingers. Kid smiled softly. "Hello Father, I don't know if you know all of my companions. You should remember this white haired boy over there."

Death turned slightly and what I think was looking at me. "Soul?" The disbelief wasn't even hidden as he looked really eager for my answer. Gulping down any specks of being nervous I replyed. This is Lord Death we are talking about, he's a pretty good definition of cool. "Hey there Lord Death, been some time right?" Smirking in his direction I saw him clap his strange abnormally huge hands together delighted by my answer. Kid lead us inside his house and up the flights of stairs that went on forever. Finally we reached his perfectly symmetrical room and I unfolded the sheets of his bed. Climbing into it with Maka still in my arms, I pressed her to my chest and closed my eyes. All the voices faded out as I slowly fell into a deep sleep...

**Okay, so I'm extremely sorry this chapter took almost a month.. (Maybe it was a month?) If you actually pay attention and are eager for updates I apologize deeply. I have the same excuse as everybody, school. You don't know how much I tried to work on it. o.o Okay, I admit I procrastinated a bit but that's just who I am :D So review if you feel like it and thanks for reading so far. [: I love you all!**

**Also I'd like to thank Honey Bear and Dee for re reading the chapter and helping me fix any errors. [: If you see any typos or errors, cut me some slack... I'm really tired. :D**

**~Myib**


	5. Chapter 5, Be My Savior?

**This is more so for me than anybody, I'm going to put the date I actually started this chapter to see if I updated any faster than last time.. (Again, sorry for the long wait... o.o)**

**So I started this- October 11, 2011**

**Ended it- December 17, 2011 (Haha, it's 12:03)**

**Actually got to editing and re reading it- December 17, 2011**

**Posted it- December 17, 2011 (GAH THIS WAS EVEN MORE LONGER D:)**

**So over the weekend, one of my best friends was sleeping over at my house. Haha, funny story, she told me that "You have to make a new paragraph every time somebody different talks." and I swear I like sweat dropped right than and there. SOOO, I'm going to try that way out. Knowing me, I'll forget half way through... buuut I'll try so it's less confusing. Sorry about that. -Nervous chuckle- (I swear like all of my friends know of it but me. I never got taught that way o.O)**

**Haha, so with that out of the way, here's the next chapter of Save My Soul, enjoy.. [:**

* * *

><p><strong>Save My Soul, A Soul Eater Fanfiction<strong>

Chapter Five, Be My Savior?

**Tsubaki's POV:**

My eyes stayed focused on Soul as he clambered into the bed and fell asleep. It's so cute that he's protecting her like that! Honestly, I wouldn't have guessed that she was going through any of those terrible things that Kid and Soul mentioned earlier. It breaks my heart into pieces so small and fragile, I'm afraid they'll break by the force of the air.

"He really does care for her, doesn't he?" Kid spoke in a calm voice, with a small smile set on his face. He too was watching them as Maka cuddled in to Soul's chest mumbling words unknown to anybody but herself. Kid looked like he was struggling with his brotherly senses. While I studied the look on his face and the twitch of his eye. Haha, he's like an older brother. Wanting to rip Maka away from Soul to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

"Yeah, he really does." Liz's voice trailed off as her features on her face turned soft and she observed her two friends. They reminded me of puppies, the way they cuddled in to each other's warmth. Soul must have been exhausted to have slept with Maka right in front of us, he's pretty distant sometimes.

Kid clapped his hands and the lights dimmed down. "We should leave these two to rest. Why don't we all go out to the third living room and go get some food. Maybe pop in some movies. Maka knows that's one of the rooms we always hang in, she'll lead her and Soul there. Besides we should probably discuss the matter of trying to get Maka to safety." Everybody nodded while all looking at each other to state our approval. Patty and Black Star were even remaining serious which was saying something. We all headed out and Kid quietly shut the down, but not before taking one more peek. A smile set on his lips as he left the door behind.

**Maka's POV:**

All of my friends faces turned that in to demons as they glares menacingly at me. Their voices surged all in to one single voice as they told me the same cruel words as my step mother. "You are a pathetic girl who nobody could ever love. How could you think we were your friends? As if." I gasped at the pain that hit my heart. Like they had taking a hammer and was hitting it countless times. Running away, I tried to get away from all civilization.

Once I broke out of the school, the doors swinging open behind me. It was like a blur as the world slowly faded away and I was left in a non existing place. Black all around me. Falling as if in slow motion through the sky and landing on to what I'm guessing was tile. I couldn't tell since it was like a darkness had sucked me up. Than a blinding light flashed on to me as if a spotlight. A blur. A office chair appeared. The second spot light pointed on it as the chair slowly turned. There sat Medusa who was smiling at me as her eyes looked unusually snakelike.

She slowly got up and walked over to me, her heels clamping on the floor rather loudly. My body wouldn't move. Literally, it was like a spell was cast over me so that I could only move my eyes and breathe. "Well well Maka, you've been a bad girl. All your friends know about our little secret when you specifically said you wouldn't tell. Guess I'll have to punish you." My eyes widened in fear, only Soul and Kid know?

"Please don't hurt me! I'm begging you!" As pathetic as that sounds, that came out of my mouth. That was, until I woke up seeing Soul's concerned face above mine.

"-ka!" He must have been trying to wake me up, sounds like he was just finishing saying my name. "Good you're awake, are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep. Anything the matter?"

I gasped realizing in a relief filled glance that I was in Kid's room. Heat raced to my face as I noticed Soul was still about a half inch away from my face. "Nothing Soul, just a nightmare. That's all." The smile I set on to my lips was fake but that fake was well hidden. That nightmare is getting to me more than I would have liked it to.

Soul's crimson red eyes searched my face and he clearly saw through the lie. "Don't lie to me Maka. Keeping it all bottled inside won't help you any."

I sighed defeated. He could read me like one of those picture books in the kid's section of the library. "Just about Medusa and stuff. I'm fine, really."

He backed away from my face sitting comfortably next to me. "Are you positive?" The concern still etched into his features.

I nodded with a confident smile before speaking up. "We should probably catch up with the others. Judging from their absence in this room, Kid probably led them to the third living room."

Soul gave me a questioning glance. "Third?" He asked.

I giggled at his expression, poking his nose with my pointer finger with a casual 'Boop.' escaping my lips. "Don't forget, we are in the Shinigami's home Soul."

Soul nodded, bewildered at my fingers. He shook his head and replaced the shock with a casual cool and lazy smirk. Slowly putting his feet on the ground and outstreching a hand for me to use.

I took it and he pulled me up off the bed. I made sure to make the bed sheet as symmetrical as possible and we walked out, closing the door behind us with a soft thud.

As we walked throughout the countless hallways and stairs, Soul's eyes just seemed to widened as he encountered new parts of the house. I was so used to it I forgot just how huge the house was.

"We are almost there, just got to go through that door on the right, down the hallway and then to the door on the left." Soul seemed to be calculating my words in his head.

"It's like a freaking shopping mall!" He exclaimed with stuffing his hands back into his hoodie's pockets. "I would be so lost, I don't know how you memorized all these hallways and doors."

A sly, taunting smirk spread out through my face as I walked backwards, facing his direction. My arms behind my back innocently. "You have to have a brain Soul." I laughed at his expression and turned around.

We finally got to the door that marked the third living room. I knocked to make our presence known and walked in to the room.

In the room, it had Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki sitting and talking intently to each other. Black Star and Patty were hanging upside down on the couches so that they were both on their backs. Their heads dangling off the edges at an uncomfortable angle. Both with video game controllers in their hands as they pressed the buttons at intense speeds hoping to beat each other.

Kid's head swiveled in our direction and a happy smile welcomed us into the room. "Maka. Soul. Happy you could join us."

I nodded my head at everyone and took a seat on one of the many plush chairs that occupied the room. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Tsubaki and Liz stealing glances at me. I only assumed that they now knew the truth.

Soul leaned against the wall closet to me in the most casual way possible. Arms crossed over one another, and one leg propped against the wall. His eyes closing shut as he casually brought his head up to face the ceiling.

"So what were you guys all up to while we weren't present?" I questioned politely, my hands joining together in my lap.

Kid looked hesitant at first but he slowly gained confidence enough to pick. "Well Maka. We decided your health benefit and for our own worries, to figure out a way to stop Medusa. We really thi-"

My eyes shot up from their calm demeanor, wide eyed and furious blazing holes into Kid's forehead. "No! You said you wouldn't go off and tell! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK YOUR PROMISE DEATH THE KID!" I shrieked at him angrily.

Getting off the couch and running from the room. Angry tears streaking down my face as I walked ran over to one of the many doors that led out to a balcony. Opening and shutting the door ignoring the shouts of Soul.

I breathed in the air deeply as I staring out at the fountains and trees surrounding the mansion. The smell of the trees wafting up to my nose. Putting my face in my hands I sobbed quitely as betrayal seeped through my body. The sound of a door opening and closing only just barely sneaking into my mind.

**Soul's POV:**

As Maka ran out of the room I glanced at my friends to see their reactions to the unexpected shouting.

Black Star and Patty had paused their game. Both had their arms rested on their knees as they looked worriedly at the door. Patty's giggles were absent from the room, which is always rare and shocking when it happens.

Kid looked around guilt swarming in his gold eyes as he stared at the door sadly. Tsubaki's eyes were emotionless as she stared at the door with the rest of the lot. Liz sighed sadly at the door and gave me a look that spoke, "Go get her tiger."

I nodded silently and rushed through the door shouting at Maka's back for her to wait up. She ignored me and moved on to one of the many doors in the home. Shutting it without even looking back at me.

I sighed at her stubborn attack and rushed over to the door she exited through. Peering through and watching her dazed expression as she stared at her surroundings.

I opened the door, stepping through onto the diamond patterned concrete. Welcoming the cool, crisp air that blew past me.

Maka turned to face me slowly, one tear slowly making it's way down her face and landing onto the ground. The tear stain on her face being the only proof it had ever fallen.

"Can I help you?" She inquired softly as her emerald eyes set back on the trees.

"Whats wrong?" I put on a small sad smile as I spoke, "You don't want the abuse you get from medusa EVERYDAY TO STOP?" My voice rose slightly at the emotion I felt from the last words.

A sigh escaped her lips as she walked slowly over to me staring me in the face with her piercing eyes. "Well, I mean come on Soul! Of course I do! I mean it's just.." Her voice faded off as she looked around hesitantly, the words couldn't seem to come out. "What if my attempts fail and she continues to stay, knowing I tried to get rid of her. It would only become worse."

"We won't let you go back so you can just get abused! We will never let you go back to a home like that! We never ever want you to get hurt again." My voice cracked as my eyes filled with tears. "I-We care for you way too much to let that happen to you.

Another tear streamed down her face as her lip trembled. Slowly and softly, I wiped it away with my finger. Smiling at her with hidden emotion lying deep within the troubled currents of my healing soul.

Crystal tears cascaded down her face as she broke into sobs. I wrapped my arms around her in a comforting embrace as she cuddled into my chest, getting my shirt damp in the process.

I whispered softly to her over and over words of comfort like, "You are just so brave." "Your mother is probably so proud of you." "It will all get better."

Hiccuping, her sobs got softer and softer till the tears where nearly all gone.

I lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead. Looking up at me with big unsure eyes, giving her the appearance of a young child. Worry and doubt slashed across her face as if she was wondering slightly if she could trust me.

Finally she made a decision and leaned into me for comfort as she closed her eyes. Her head rested on my chest and I brought my hand up to stroke her blonde locks, content with our position. We stayed there for who knows how long, me rocking us slowly back and forth and humming a tune. Her listening and slowly falling back asleep to it, standing up.

* * *

><p><strong>I ended it really short because it just seemed so perfect there. So some SoulMaka fluffiness for you there.**

**Yeah that post took so long, I apologize so much for it. ): I have the same excuse as normal, school. Now that it's Winter Break you should hopefully expect more posts. ;D So anyways I hope you liked the chapter and by the way, I want to thank my amazing friend Nadaa for helping me with ideas/parts of this chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6, Unexpected Betrayal

**Haha, it's only been a couple of hours since my last update. (I know right? o; I'm actually working on it. Aah, Winter Break how I love you! ;D)**

**Started: December 17, 2011**

**Ended:December 23(ish), 2011**

**Got to editing: January 23, 2012 (Haha my birthday..)**

**Posted: January 23, 2012**

**So enjoy this next chapter, oh did you enjoy the Maka/Soul fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it? -Squeals-**

* * *

><p>Kid's POV:<p>

I flung open the door to the balcony to check on my two friends. They hadn't come back and it had been an hour so I wanted to make sure all is okay.

"Maka, Soul, are yo-" My words stopped as I saw the site before me.

Soul was against the wall, his legs making a protective cage around Maka. His arms reaching the part of her too high for his legs. One arm was around her shoulder as it draped down to her waist. The other was on the other side, as his hand led up to her hair that it was stroking. Even in his sleep, he was still comforting her.

She was cuddled up into his chest, her eyes closed as she peacefully slept on. Her head on his chest. One arm was around his waist as if she wasn't going to let him go. The other was holding his elbow, but not putting enough pressure on it from him to drop his arm.

Ignoring my brotherly urge to wrench them apart from each other's grasp, I smiled. Opening the door that led to the inside, I went to the door that marked the closet. Getting out a fuzzy blanket and some pillows.

I stepped back out onto the balcony with the newly acquired items in hand. I gently put Souls head forward and set the pillow behind him for my comfort. Draping the blanket around them and tucking it into their sides, I walked back inside closing the door quietly.

Entering back into the third living room, everybody's head turned to look at me. They didn't even need to speak for me to know they wanted a report on Maka.

Smiling the only thing I said is " She's with Soul, everything is fine. I mean I suggest you go and take a look for yourself though, or else you'll never believe me." I shrugged my shoulders casually and mysteriously to get their interest into the situation.

Interested they got up, curiously inching to the balcony.

"Aww!" Tsubaki squealed in pure delight.

"They're so cute together!" Liz displayed a bright smile as she continued to watch the scene before her.

Even Black Star held a smirk in place on his face.

Smiling I leaned against the doorway looking at their calm, peaceful faces as they lay sleeping.

It was getting chilly out we should be going back in, I thought.

I walked over shaking Soul's shoulder slightly as I attempted to wake him up without bothering Maka.

He mumbled some incoherent words as he slowly woke up. His eyes fluttered open slowly. Swollen and crusty around the edges as his eyes took in everybody present.

Soul's POV:

I felt a light tapping on my shoulder that slowly begun to get annoying as I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry so I waited for a while to adjust. I still felt Maka's back pressed to my chest so I knew she was safe and everything would be good. That was until I realized that everybody was watching us, grinning idiotically from ear to ear.

I felt the heat rushed to my face as I attempted and failed to hide my blush. So instead I decided to just tell a little white lie.

"Umm , this isn't what you think see she was well...umm... you see she was really cold well she fainted but urm well..." I spoke stumbling over my words.

"Oh relax Soul, no need to make up an excuse. You two together is cool." Kid said as he leaned against the wall with a cool fashion. " We all know you like her we have since well forever."

" So I really was that obvious?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we have since we were children. She on the other hand, couldn't tell she can be a little thick headed sometimes." Kid said.

"Thank god." I thought to myself in relief.

Maka stirred, waking up to the sounds of our voices.

She yawned making a noise a kitten would make as she peered at all of us with the eyes of a newborn puppy seeing the world for the first time.

Half asleep she mumbled, " What time is it?" While at the same time resting her eyes and leaning her head against my chest again.

"Umm five O'clock" Kid looked at his wristwatch to make sure.

"Oh no, I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" She scrambled out of my lap.

Running to get her shoes. Shoving them on as she sprinted through the hallways. We followed her, telling her to wait up, as she burst outside running like the wind.

The pounding of our shoes was the only thing heard in the thick silence as we chased her back to her house. Just as she went inside, Kid pulled us into the bushes outside the living room window.

Maka's POV:

My head turned frantically around in all directions looking for Medusa to show her demonic face. Nothing happened as I cautiously entered the living room to sneak up to my room.

The hiss of a snake stopped my tracks as I saw one of the many cold blooded reptiles making it's way over to me. Slowly as it's eyes never broke contact with me. I backed up from it as slowly as possible, that is until I heard the sounds of high heels. Making their way behind me.

"So Maka, you're late." Medusa's voice chilled me to the bone as I trembled in fear.

As she loomed into view giving an even more malicious appearance then usual. I seemed to shrink smaller and smaller as she seemed to get bigger.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just f-fell asleep at my friend's house and lost track of time." My voice trembled and I lost all confidence I had even gained.

"Sorry isn't good enough you pathetic little whore. So you do have some friends huh? Well you better say good bye to them soon because once I'm done with you, you'll have nothing left." A smirk, one that could give the strongest man in the world shivers appeared on her face as she lifted her hand up.

I whimpered and cowered waiting for the pain that came all too soon.

Her hand slammed down into my gut twice, knocking the wind out of me.

Before I could even stop it a mewl of pain slipped out of my mouth and right out in the open for her to hear it. Tears silently coursed down my face as I rolled into a ball trying to shield my self from her blows. An insane smile on her face to tell me she had finally lost any bit of sanity she had left.

She raised her foot to kick me in the gut. I waited for the impact but, it never came. The only thing that did come was the crashing of a window.

Weakly lifting my head up to the best of my ability. There all stood every one of my friends, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki.

Each one looking equally pissed off.

Black Star was cracking his knuckles, a sly smirk appearing on his face. His eyes on Medusa as he licked his cracking lips and narrowed his eyes. Patty was adjusting her hat as she chuckled evilly at the woman in front of her that has caused me a great deal of pain. Tsubaki was fixing up her ponytail, her face carrying so much anger you would have never thought possible for the usually calm girl. Liz getting her street thug on as she stretched out. Kid pulled out some special Shinigami guns one in each hand. Last off, Soul who was cracking his knuckles, same as Black Star. Except he was the first one to make a move.

Soul flitted forward, to fast for the normal human eye to see as he snatched both of Medusa's arms behind her back holding her in a head lock.

"You, you little asshole!" Medusa snarled as she moved around trying to get out.

Liz came in front of the woman smiling at her. "This is for Maka." She spoke with a sweet tone as she punched Medusa's face until it was bloody.

Kid whipped out his cell phone to call for the cops to prove the abuse while I was in my current state.

All the while while Soul handed Black Star Medusa's arms and went over to me. Putting me in his arms and holding me to his chest. Kissing my forehead repeatedly and telling me how it will all be over soon.

"I'm sorry you went through that, Maka." His voice was a hush whisper as there was a strain in it.

I looked up at his face to realize his red eyes were glazed over with tears. Tears that were threatening to fall, tears that were...falling.

I brought my hand up slowly and wiped away the tears, right afterwards I whispered. "Why are you crying?"

He sniffed slightly and tried to control his voice. "What would I have done if I had lost you Maka? I wouldn't have been able to live. Not without you."

My breath caught in my throat. I digested his words as they replayed over and over, Not without you. I brought my hand down and wrapped my arms around him, as his arms enveloped me in a warm, loving hug. We stayed like that for a long time, who knows how long. It all went from there into a blur until finally I fell asleep. The wounds finally getting to me.

Soul's POV:

As Maka's breathing slowed and she just seemed to melt into me, I knew she had fallen asleep. Despite how she seemed happier, a single tear slid down her face. Wiping it away with my finger, I looked into her shut eyes and whisper. "I love you, Maka Albarn." Not that she heard me though. That was for another time.

Kid's POV:

Pretty soon, the cops had finally arrived. Medusa's struggling only got worse as she heard the sirens and observed as the guys came in.

"I got a call for child abuse?" A blonde who didn't look all that old said as he walked in. He spoke a little louder then normal, but it was most likely thanks to the music he was blasting from his ear buds.

His ear buds were in the shape of my father's face, erm, mask. Not to mention that his uniform had some stuff that represented somebody who really respected my father. That or he was obsessed with him.

"Yes, you see I'm Death the Kid and my friend Maka has been getting abused constantly by her step mother." I pointed to the people who's names I had spoken. Bruised and sleeping Maka in Soul's arms and the struggling Medusa was enough proof as any that I was telling the truth.

The guy must have read my lips because it was impossible to hear me over the music. "Oh you are the holy ones son! Please tell your father Justin Law says hello lord!" He bowed at me.

I nodded my head but then showed him Medusa again. With a curt nod of his head, he handcuffed the woman and drug her over to his men.

"This isn't over children! I will be back, and when that happens you all better not expect me to play nice." Her last words were hissed as she got put in the car.

"One more thing, Officer Law. She has a load of snakes in this home, mind getting rid of them for Maka's sake and sanity?" I insisted in a pleading tone. Even though he couldn't hear me, it was worth a try.

"Of course we can!" He chirped happily as he got a couple more men to go around and find any snakes to lock in cages. I hope the snakes don't give them too much trouble.

Picking up my cell phone I called my dad asking for a car to come pick us up, with the exclusion of Soul who I could tell was going to stay with Maka. Even as they were putting her in the ambulance, he was holding her hand. Refusing to let go or be left behind.

The doors were shut and the sirens started up as they left the home. I hoped Maka would be okay for the time being.

The sound of a honking was heard and I realized that the limo was here. All of the remaining people climbed into the luxuries of the plush seats and the installed TV.

The hospital was at least thirty minutes time away so we knew it would take some time as I brought out some drinks for each of us.

Ice cold water for Tsubaki was given to her. She thanked me with a warm smile and sipped at it.

A Monster can was given to Black Star who greedily snatched it away. He popped open the can and chugged it down.

Knowing Liz all to well, I handed her some ice tea with a lemon on the side. She took it and set it on one of the many mini tables inside. Squeezing out the right amount of lemon juice for her into it.

Patty being the childish of our group wanted the Fruit Punch which I handed to her. She squealed in delight and sipped at it like any child would.

I picked the ice cold Sprite can that was settled in the cooler filled to the brim with drinks and ice. Popping open the lid careful not to spill any as the limo hit bumps in the road. Sipping nonchantly at the fizzy drink that ran down my throat with a satisfying gulp.

Then suddenly hear gun shots and sounds like bullets hitting metal. The intercom came on and the driver's voice erupted through the compartment.

"M-Master, I belive we are being shot at by somebody!" I could tell that his nerves were getting to him, his normal monotone voice was replaced by one with stuttering.

I rolled down the window to be almost shot in the head, Luckily I rolled the bulletproof window up in time. Looking through the tinted windows I saw at least ten woman on motorcycles.

Each had different types of guns in hand, some even had knives that were being thrown at the windows. Thank god for dad's precautions.

Each one had disgusting greasy hair that was matted with all different types of trash. Beer cans in hand and their eyes gave them the look of somebody gone mental.

The female who seemed to be instructing them was the one that caught my eye the most. She had uneven, choppy blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders. It looked like she cut it with a knife, which wouldn't surprise me at all. She had a black, diamond stuffed bandana on. A leather jacket covered with metal studs that was sloppily buttoned in the middle, and a cheap thing white tank top. Shorts that were frayed at the bottom was all her attire besides the high heeled boots that reached up to her knees. Holes and thorns appeared to be all over the boots, displaying the gruesome shape they were in.

The rest of the girls were in similar outfits, only the differences of colors and if there were studs, fangs, or glitter.

All the girls must have felt my eyes as all of them looked through the window I was at. The leader flicked me off with the wink of her eye as she mocked me. She aimed her gun at me and I heard the sounds of it in the air. As it bounced off the window harmlessly. The girl's eyes flared and the leader seemed to be instructing something. A huge gun, ten times the size of the original was in her arms and she shot through the bulletproof window.

"DUCK!" I shrieked to everybody as we all kneeled down onto the floor of the limo. I unlocked the door and opened it with an angry slam. We all scrambled out as I spoke while running. "Get your weapons ready guys! Don't go easy on them either!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Liz exclaimed as she brought out a hidden dagger out of her boot.

The driver of the limo pulled over off the road and waited inside for the fight to be over.

I spun both my guns on my fingers and aimed at the leader of the gang, shooting with no mercy.

Liz had jumped down from a tree and had struck a girl in the back, not hard enough to kill her but enough to cause her to fall unconscious.

Black Star was in a fist fight, and was already winning. The girl was blindly waving her fists and trying to kick him, as he had punched her in the eyes.

Tsubaki and Patty had teamed up with their legs and hands only, already knocking out four of the girls.

As the fight continued on in this pattern, the girls finally gave up and hopped onto their motorcycles. Rushing away, while some knocked into trees with a crash.

We got back into the limo, sweating and panting as we all sat down enjoying the silence.

"Continue on." I commanded the driver as he started the limo and we headed back on to the hospital. I just hope Maka is doing better then we were. For some reason, my stomach was telling me she wasn't

Maka POV

I slowly opened my eyes, a white light flashed into my vision causing me to blink. I felt a hand clenched in mine. Looking to my right, I realized it was Soul's. He was staring at me with a small smile.

Wondering where I was, I asked him.

"In an ambulance, after you fell asleep the police came and arrested Medusa. They then put you in the ambulance because we need to check on your wounds."

I nodded but my whole body started shaking and my lip was visibly trembling.

Soul noticed and he peered at me with concern. "What's wrong Maka?"

"I'm terrified of hospitals." I whispered hoarsely as I knew that's where ambulances always took patients.

Soul looked like he understood and he made a motion for me to scoot over for him. Slowly I moved over and he layed out of the bed leaning against the wall of the ambulance. He brought me back into his arms and his warmth enveloped me.

"I'll be right there with you, okay? Nothing bad will ever happen to you when I'm around, you understand?" He asked sweetly.

I nodded with a small smile and faced him, leaning my head onto his chest.

I felt lips on my forehead as he kissed me gently there.

The ambulance came to an abrupt stop and the doors flung open.

A doctor was looking at us, realizing what was going on. A smile was on his face as we both blushed, the heat rushing to our faces. "Well Maka, it's time to go let's check you out."

"Can Soul come?" My timid voice was soft but I knew he had heard me.

I saw Soul mouth something to the doctor that made him nod his head yes.

"Soul, would you mind carrying Maka for me?"

I felt myself being lifted and I cuddled my head into Soul's neck. His arms were like a protective barrier as he followed the doctor to my hospital room. Passing through other doors, people being rushed in on stretchers , people in waiting rooms, and then finally we entered a reasonable sized room. I was set down onto the bed and Soul made sure I was perfectly comfy. He then intertwined our fingers again to reassure me that he would stay with me as he sat down in a chair. Pulling it closer to the bed to make sure I wouldn't be scared.

A doctor strode into the room, running his hand through his salt and pepper hair that appeared to have a tiny bit too much gel. A nurse followed in behind him, her auburn hair up into a neat and tidy bun. The man had a clipboard in hand as he studied and looked at pages after pages. It was most likely telling him why I was here today and all. His rectangular glasses slipped down his nose as he adjusted them farther up. He then began to speak.

"Well miss Albarn, from looking at your charts it appears you've been through quite a rough time lately haven't you? All with your step mother being so cruel and abusive. Don't worry we aren't doing anything yet so just calm down, I can already tell you must not like the air of hospitals. So all we are going to do are some x-rays, it's only to make sure there aren't any internal injuries or anything else you should be worried about. Just follow Nurse Wilkins to the x-ray room. Soul you can stay here, she'll be fine on her own."

Soul looked like he was ready to object, but he stopped himself. Keeping his eyes trained on me as I walked into the room nervously. There was a big machine in there that took my x-rays. It's not like it was painful or anything so I calmed myself down and walked out. I didn't truly calm down until Soul's fingers were weaved together with mine again.

The kind doctor told us we could just relax back onto the bed while he would personally deliver our food. It sounded nice but also got me just a tad bit suspicious that he wouldn't make a nurse retrieve the food. Soul held my hand while we both relaxed into each other and waited.

Two sandwiches and some juice was brought in on a bed tray. It was set out along with some winter napkins. Little light blue snowflakes were all around and they were adorable.

I sunk my teeth into the sandwich chewing with precautions. Chewing it slowly and then swallowing it, I almost immediately knew that something was wrong with it.

My head turned at a slow speed as I attempted to speak to tell Soul not to eat it. It was too late, he had already begun eating it and he looked at me surprised. That told me all I needed to know, he was feeling the effects of the strange sandwich too.

My tounge started feeling funny and my whole body was tingling and turning numb. Everything started blurring at the edges and my hazy vision faded to black as I struggled to keep my eyes open. Getting more and more tired I finally fainted and drifted off into the black world of dreams that awaited me.

Doctor POV:

"Yes." I answered the woman on the other line. "Of course my sweet evil little darling. Maka and her little friend fell for it. Yes, they are out. I know, they are all yours sugar."

The evil candy coated voice of Medusa came out of my phone and the sound waves entered my ear. "I'm so glad you did this for me sweetheart. As soon as I get them delivered into my hands, no harm done to them, I will give you the money." Medusa's voice lost the candy coat in a minute. "You still have to find the rest of the child and capture them or do something. Don't worry I will double the money, maybe triple if the trouble is all too hard. I mean isn't it ironic? I'm paying you with Maka's pathetic father's money to get his daughter into my clutches. Of course he is mad at the whore right now. He think she turned me in for false abuse. He's so dimwitted." She giggled in a twinkling tone and I shivered as chills ran down my spine.

I digested her words about the other kids. "Honey, I don't-t t-think I can get the rest of t-them. It is on such a short notice and I don't have anymore tricks up my sleeve. I'm sorry darling, I'll have to decline that one." I spoke with a nervous stutter that I hoped she wouldn't use against me.

"Don't you dare call me darling! You better get her bratty friends captured or else!" She snarled as I then heard the dial tone before I could reply.

Sweat that had been collecting on my forehead ran down my face as I nervously walked to the door that Maka and Soul were in. I never agreed to this! I needed the money, ever doctors can sometimes be in a bunch. Beside, the woman had said only the two of them. Not the whole lot of the children, the others were more aware and I was out of the food I used on the two unsuspecting teens.

Out of my coat's breast pocket I wiped my overly used hankerchief across my forehead. Stuffing it back into the pocket, I grasped the door handle and opened the door. I made sure that my bad guy mask was on and not the nervous, regretting facade that I would normally be wearing.

Expecting to see two unconscious or maybe struggling teens, I was up for a surprise. A cold, sharp, and silver dagger was against my neck, challenging me to make a move. I gulped as the knife pressed harder as the albino haired teenager chose his words.

"We are going to do this my way or no way at all. Now walk casually out of here as if we are still tied up. You won't see us escaping either."

I chuckled at the boy's antics and how he acted like he was in charge of me, a grown man. "Why would I do that?" I challenged him with a smirk.

The cold as ice knife pressed slightly into my throat more. My ice blue eyes widened as I felt a liquid slowly drip down, blood.

"You are in no position to test me old man." The boy threatened as he slowly guided me towards the door.

I walked backwards my hands in the air in surrender, my face paling by the second. "Fine." I sighed defeated as I turned around out of the door walking out like he told me to. I didn't look back either, my life wasn't worth the money. No matter how much I needed it. It wasn't worth it.

Then I stopped walking thinking about what Medusa would do to me if she found out that I chickened out. He pressed the knife harder on my neck.

"Why aren't you moving?" He hissed.

"You know what Medusa will do to me if she figures out you escaped from my clutches?"

"So that's who your working for!" He exclaimed, keeping the knife still in place. "That just makes me want to kill you even more. You know what she did to Maka?"

"That's whats going to happen if you don't let me capture you!"

"Well too bad! I'm not letting Maka get hurt anymore! She's been through hell, how would you like that on your conscious everyday?"

"I don't care about disgusting low lives like you! and I don't have a conscious. I dislike the feeling of guilt so i banished it from my world."

"You say that, but your the real low life. You call yourself a doctor, but yet you're letting your patient get hurt. Scum like you doesn't deserve to be alive. You can die for all I care!" I saw him getting ready to press the knife so deep into my throat I would die.

" Please I can help you! I have valuable information about Medusa!"

" What is it?"

" I know where her secret hideout is! I also know she broke out of jail!"

" She what!"

" Broke out of jail, her gang members broke her out after they failed to capture Death the Kid and all your other friends."

" Are they okay?"

" I'll tell you more if you take your knife away."

He took the knife off my neck but a second after I was tied to a chair. How the Maka girl was still sleeping, I had no idea.

She mumbled some gibberish under her breath snoring loudly. Actually wasn't the medicine supposed to last a few more hours? How did the boy wake up so quickly?

"Before I answer your question will you answer one of mine?"

"Depends what it is."

Taking that as a yes. " How did you wake up so quickly?"

"Simply I pretended, I knew there was something fishy in the sandwich so I pretended to eat it and I went with the flow after that."

Suddenly I heard the clicking and clacking of heels coming down the hallway. It was Medusa, you could hear her snakes hissing.

"So this was all a set up!" The boy hissed putting the dagger to my neck.

"No it wasn't I- please, please believe me! There is a hidden exit! Its a trap door under the bed!"

Soul's POV:

"What kind of hospital is this?" I whispered harshly as I dashed into the room and grabbed Maka. I lifted up the bed and saw the door. Opening it up and going down, closing the door above me.

Torches aligned the secret place, cement walls that kept going straight. I crept along the moss covered slippery stones that lined the underground path. I adjusted Maka in my arms making her the most comfortable as I could trying not to fall. The path seemed to go on forever It felt like we would never get to the end.

Finally, a small light appeared and I raced as fast as I could to it. There was a door there, a crack had a shining light bright as day through it. I opened the door and peered out realizing the old man had told the truth. I was outside, and there coming into the driveway, was Kid's limo.

My feet brought me to the doors and I knocked on the window. The door opened and all of my friends stood there looking at me worriedly.

"Story later, get us out of here." I spoke straight forward as I tiredly slouched onto one of the plush couches. Maka lay in my arms curled up into a ball. Making cute little noises as she slept on. I smiled sincerely for the first time in a while, my eyes looking down at her face.

In the corner of my eyesight I saw my friends either grinning at each other, giving thumbs up, or smiling at me. I just acted like I didn't see it and tended to Maka, pushing some stray pieces of hair out of her face.

Breaking the silence Kid spoke up. " So what happened?"

I recounted everything that happened after we got to the hospital.

All of their eyes were wide in disbelief as they appeared to be checking their hearing to make sure they heard right.

"Who would have known the bitch has so many people on her side, or that she has a deal with." Liz muttered with she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Soul, you've really been through a lot. Just get some rest, we'll be heading to my house. We have security cameras, guards, and traps for any enemies." Kid gave me those reassuring words as I sighed in relief.

Nodding my head, I slowly lost consciousness, their voices fading out into nothing. The only thing on my mind was the broken girl in my lap whose heart I would eventually mend.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha... Yeah don't kill me... I had this chapter done exactly a month ago. It's called the lazy syndrome. ;D <strong>

**So what'd you think? Kind of a little evil twist put in there huh? ;3**

**I really don't know if it was for the best or the worst so if you have any of your own opinions that would be greatly appreciated. **

**I promise on my... Soul Eater manga book I got today from one of my best friends for my birthday, I will update as soon as I can. (And that book is like my baby.)**


End file.
